Love Gets In the Way: An Otis & Abby Love Story
by AngelOli16
Summary: Otis likes Abby, and Abby likes Otis, but neither one of them will admit how they truly feel to each other. Meanwhile, both Otis and Abby's barnyard friends dissaproves of the other, and what happens when a handsome new arrival comes to the farm?
1. Summer On the Way

((**DISCLAIMER: **I am totally a Barnyard fan. I do not own Barnyard. This is my first story guys, so tell me what you think.))

**Intro:**

"WHOO! Mighty Mouse to the rescue!" Came a yell in a Mexican accent. A small, gray mouse was sent flying in the air, arms spread apart as he was pretending to fly - Pip. Otis and his friends were hanging out together once again. Pip landed softly but unexpectedly onto Otis's belly, Otis snickering as he watched his best friend jump everywhere. Otis was laying under the shady willow tree upon Ben's hill, cutting Bessy's head out of pictures and taping them to bodies of different animals/people, laughing in the process.

"Hey Pig, what do you think of this one?" Otis laughed, looking for support from his friend. "Pig? Where'd you-" He looked over to see his friend, a fat, pink pig with a huge appetite, attempting to climb up an apple tree to get a juicy sweet apple. "For the last time, pigs can't climb! I thought you learned with the cherry incedent," Otis shouted to his oblivious friend. Pig just shrugged and continued for that apple.

Meanwhile, the plump ferret Freddy was looking at a suspicious-looking book that seemed to be titled, "101 Ways to Cook Chicken". His mouth watered at the pictures (because of course he can't read) and Freddy tried so hard to keep himself from going on a chicken rampage, as he was a vegetarian. Little naive Peck, his rooster friend, strutted up and saw Freddy drooling over something. "Hey Fred! Whatcha looking at?" He asked.

"Uh...nothing! Nothing at all! What makes you think I'm looking at something??!!! It's definately a chicken serving book - NOT! I mean it's NOT a chicken serving book! Because I'm a vegetarian - that's right! hehehehe..." Freddy paranoidly finished, freaking out and chucking the book into the lake. Freddy would never admit of his temptations.

Peck gave Freddy a concerned look, but shrugged. He was used to Freddy acting all paranoid over everything. He never knew that the true reason of Freddy's behavior was because Freddy had to constantly fight off the temptation to eat him.

After a while, Otis put down his scissors and funny pictures and layed back with a sigh of relief. "Man, it's so hot out here. Summer must be coming around again."

Pip hopped up onto Otis's muscular chest, and excitingly said, "And what happens each year when summer comes around? The first couple of weeks the farmer takes a vacation!"

"Meaning we can celebrate and have the time of our lives while he's gone!" Otis's eyes lit up and he smiled, already planning what fun things to do while the farmer was on vacation. Everyone knew that Otis practically lived for having fun and partying.

Pig, who had apparently achieved his apple with success, came up munching on the sweet fruit. "Maybe we can plan a summer bash or something..." he said, his mouth full of apple. "Ooooh, I hope there'll be food!"

"And chicken!" Freddy blurted out, only to quickly save himself, "I mean...I hope the chickens will be able to celebrate with us, too! What else did you think I meant???!!" Otis rolled his eyes.

"Well, a summer bash sounds perfect. I'm in!" Otis said, agreeing to the idea. "We'll need to use as much time as we can get to plan it before the farmer leaves."

The group began discussing it; what to do, what to bring, what to eat, etc.


	2. Side tracked

A beautiful tan cow with brown spots emerged into the barn. She had shiny, blonde hair that was braided into a glamorous french braid, ending with a purple ribbon. A single strand of hair stuck out from the braid and swept against the cow's gentle face. She had beautiful golden hoop earrings in her ears, and to finish her off, she had beautiful blue eyes with long black eyelashes and rosy cheeks, giving her the ultimate feminine appear. It was no wonder Otis liked her. Her name was Abby.

Abby walked into her stall and took out a strange piece of paper with writing on it from under her hay bed. She smiled nervously at it, and sighed.

Meanwhile, a sassy brown cow by the name of Bessy called, "Abby! Where are you?"

"In my stall, Bessy!" Abby answered her friend with her southern accent, and quickly slided the paper under the hay.

The stall door opened as Bessy walked in. "Where have you been? I thought you were gonna help me with the reading lesson for the kids this morning?" Bessy carried a look of combined curiosity and annoyance. Bessy was the principal of a school the barnyard ran for the young animals. "There are only two more weeks left until summer you know. We have to get in as much teaching as possible!"

Abby suddenly remembered how she had agreed to helping her friend with this morning's reading lesson, since she loved reading so much. Guilt surrounded Abby as she realized that she had completely forgotten. "Oh Bessy, I'm so so sorry! I'll help you tomorrow, I promise!"

Bessy looked confused, as Abby was not a forgetful cow. "How could you forget?"

Abby nervously looked down. "Er...I've just been a little side tracked, that's all."

"Side tracked? With what?" Bessy questioned, frowning upon the fact that whatever Abby had her mind on seemed to be more important than her.

"Nothing! Why do you want to know, anyways?" Abby quickly said, refusing to make eye contact with Bessy.

Bessy became angry, knowing that her best friend was keeping something from her. "What is it?! You're acting really weird!"

As Bessy waited for a response, she noticed something sticking out from a pile of hay. It was the piece of paper Abby had been looking at. "What's this?" she curiously asked, reaching down to pick it up. "No Bessy, that's nothing!" Abby tried to take it away before Bessy could see it, but Bessy already had it in her hands.

Abby nervously looked down and frowned, waiting for her friend to say something. Bessy looked at the paper. It was titled "Different Things to Say to Otis". Abby had written a list of compliments to give Otis, because she too had feelings for him.

Bessy looked up, annoyed. "You baled on me for a bunch of stinkin' compliments to give to Dum Dum?!" Bessy never approved of Otis and thought he was a "moron".

"I'm sorry, Bessy! I really didn't mean to forget! And no, I didn't bale on you because of the note. I've just been thinking about Otis a lot..." Abby looked into the distance and smiled.

"Since when did the moron become more important than me? I'm your best friend, Abby! And Otis is a dim-witted jerk who has hurt you in the past quite a few times," Bessy said, looking a little hurt herself.

Abby looked back at her. "He's not more important than you at all, Bessy! And I know he's been mean and shallow to me in the past, but I think that may actually be because he likes me. And I...really like him." She smiled. It was no wonder Abby liked that hunky, strong, muscular, funny, smart, and sweet (despite how he acts sometimes) bull.

Bessy looked shocked. "Why do you like him? I don't even understand what you see in him!"

"Bessy, I don't think you give Otis enough credit. If you would stop insulting him and really get to know him you'd see that he's actually a pretty great guy." Abby said, wishing that her friend would stop being so judgemental.

"I know him well enough to know what kind of guy he is, and there ain't nothing great about him." Bessy scowled at just thinking about the Barnyard leader.

Abby sadly sighed, her ears going down. She knew her friend would never approve of Otis. But no matter what Bessy said or how many times she bagged on him, Abby held on to the hope that one day she and Otis would be together. 


	3. Humiliated

**Ok, now here's where it gets really interesting :) Sorry that my chapters have been so short. Once again, I do NOT own Barnyard!!**

The next day, Otis and his friends were outside playing one of their favorite made-up games, "Cream the Critter". They were chasing each other with balls and attempting to knock out each other as much as they could.

When the game was over, Otis fell back onto the grass in exhaustion. "Whoooo, that was a great game. Take five; I'm worn out!" Otis panted and reached over for his water trough.

Pig dragged himself over near the others, catching his breath as well. "I don't think this game is so good for me Otis. I think I'm too overweight. After all, I'm not in shape like I used to be." (As if he ever was).

"At least I get to ride on Otis's shoulder when we play. It's like having my own little taxi!" Pip smiled, not a bit tired.

"Thanks for bragging," Pig grumbled.

"Why don't we do something else now, Otis?" Peck suggested.

"Like what?" Otis asked.

The group of friends began thinking of what they could do next, when suddenly a voice in a southern accent sounded from nearby. "Otis! Guys!" They all turned to see Abby walking up, wanting to join in with them. Abby had just finished with the reading lesson that she promised she would help Bessy with.

Pip sighed. "Great, Abby again? Why does she always have to hang out with us? Doesn't she have better things to do like gossiping with Bessy or something?" Freddy, Peck, and Pig quietly snickered.

Otis frowned. His friends never seemed to want Abby to hang out with them, although she did most of the time anyways. He tried sticking up for his friend. "Guys, I told you to be nice. Abby's our friend too. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's not allowed to hang with us. We're not gonna have sexist attitudes!"

"You're just sticking up for her because you like her," Freddy said mockingly with a smile. Otis's friends all agreed to Freddy's statement, and Pip even made a mocking "oooooh" sound.

Annoyed and spited by his friends' mockery and what they were saying, he quickly yelled, "No I don't!" He looked and saw that Abby was near, and he whispered, "Why would I ever like Abby? What even gives you the idea that-" Abby interrupted.

"Howdy guys! What're ya'll doing?" Abby friendly asked, eager for some fun.

"Oh, um, hi Abby..." Otis quickly replied, hoping that she hadn't heard the previous conversation. "We just finished playing Cream the Critter and we're taking a little break to rest."

Freddy, Peck, Pip, and Pig remained silent.

Abby cheerfully smiled. "Oh, alrighty then! Well, what're ya gonna do next?"

"We were just trying to figure that out." Otis smiled at the cheerful cow. "Got any suggestions?"

"How 'bout we go for a swim? It's so hot out," Abby suggested, wiping sweat off her forehead.

Otis stood up. "That's a great idea, Abby! Will you go get the floating tubes?"

Abby nodded. "Sure thing!" She ran away to go find the tubes.

"Pig, why don't you make us some ice cold drinks?" Otis suggested. Pig nodded, "Sure!"

As Otis, Pip, Freddy, Peck, and Pig approached the barn kitchen (where Pig would make the drinks), Otis noticed Pip staring at him and smiling. Otis looked at him questioningly. "What?"

Pip deviantly smiled and looked away. "Oh, nothing...it's just that you were acting pretty sweet to Abby when she came up to us."

"What do you expect me to do? Turn away from her and ignore her? She's my friend too guys! And are you forgetting that I'm the barnyard LEADER? I'm supposed to be nice to everyone! Well...except Bessy. She has a heart of acid." Otis wondered how Abby even got along with Bessy.

"Just admit it O, you like Abby!" Pip gave Otis a smile assuring him that it was obvious.

This time Otis was becoming angry. "No I don't! I do NOT like Abby! Will you guys stop saying that?! It's not true!"

Truthfully, of course Otis liked Abby, in fact deep down he was crazy about her. But he would never admit it; especially not to his friends who would tease him about it if they found out.

Pig came back with a tray full of exotic-looking drinks; perfect for a summer afternoon. Abby returned carrying a bunch of inflatable floating tubes around her arms. "Yay, I guess we're all set!"

Otis began with a smile, "Yep, this is gonna be-" He stopped when he saw Pip smiling at him again, letting him know that he was acting too sweet to Abby.

"Well then, come on, let's go!" Abby excitedly started down to the pond with everyone following her except Otis and Pip (who was on Otis's shoulder). When she noticed that Otis wasn't coming, she turned around. "Otis? You coming?"

Otis just remained silent, threatened by Pip's mocking smile.

Abby tried again, "Otis? Otis, what's the matter? This is gonna be fun!"

"You know what...I'm not so much in the mood for swimming anymore," Otis sighed, knowing that he had to get away from Abby before he could be mocked for liking her even more.

Abby looked concerned. "What? Why?"

As Otis was about to answer, Pip whispered in his ear, "O, that's not fair! Just because you want to avoid Abby doesn't mean YOU should get left out from having fun. Tell HER she can't come swimming with us."

Before Otis could reply, he noticed his other friends giving him a look which meant "leave HER out!" He realized that he didn't want to lose his friends; and besides, "Abby might not even like me anyways. She's not worth losing friends over," he thought to himself. So Otis made a mistake in listening to his friends' suggestions.

Otis smartly smirked at Abby, "I have an idea. Why don't you stay while the rest of us go swimming?"

"Stay? Why should I stay?" Abby questioned.

Otis smiled and shook his head. "Why don't you just go and hang out with your evil cow friend, Bessy?" Otis and his friends laughed at her.

Abby's ears went down, confused. Why was Otis acting so mean all of a sudden? "I don't understand..." she said quietly.

"Oh for cud's sake, just please leave Abby! We don't want you hanging out with us," Otis blurted out, devastating him inside. He never wanted to do anything to hurt Abby, and quickly realized how mean he sounded.

With that said, Abby dropped the inflatable tubes and ran away in tears, humiliated. Otis realized what he had just done. He had completely hurt the cow he was crazy for, and it wasn't the first time either. Otis almost knew that Abby thought of him as a monster for sure now, and would never speak to him again. Otis knew he made a big mistake.

**OK, tell me if I made Otis a little too harsh. He was trying to act cool for his friends :D**

**Want me to continue?**


	4. A Confused Abby

**Alrighty, here's the newest update (7/31/09)!!! I do not own any part of Barnyard.**

Abby ran into her stall and locked the door, tears dripping down her face. _How could Otis act like this? I thought he was supposed to be my friend. I thought we were going to be...more than friends_, she thought to herself. _I'll never forgive him! He's gone too far this time. If he thinks he can treat me like that and get away with it, he's sadly mistaken!_ She thought of how humiliated Otis and his friends made her and how stupid she must have looked. Abby was so hurt and angry at the same time that she didn't know which to feel.

Suddenly, a fast, continuous knocking sounded on her stall door. "Abby, it's me!" It was an anxious male voice. It was Otis. Otis continued to try to get Abby to open the door, but she refused.

"Go away!" shouted a hurt, angry Abby. "I don't ever want to speak to you again!"

"Please Abby! You don't understand! Let me explain why I acted so rudely..." Otis tried once again, this time in a desperate tone of voice.

Abby scowled, too upset to listen to any stupid explanations. "I said _go away_! Leave before I call Bessy to come after you!"

Abby saw that that apparently had worked, for then she heard slow-paced hoofsteps fading away, as if Otis was leaving. Abby buried her face into her hay bed and cried for what seemed to be hours. She felt so foolish for ever thinking that Otis liked her (even though he does) or giving him a place in her heart.

After a while, Abby stood up and walked over to her locked drawer titled "Abby's Secret Drawer" (remember from "Cupig"?). She always kept the key to the drawer hidden in her hair so nobody would ever have access to it except for herself. She pulled out the key from her braid and slid it into the keyhole, unlocking the drawer. The drawer immediately popped out, and there was her love shrine she had made for Otis. The shrine was pasted with several pictures of Otis and Otis and her together, accompanied with red heart stickers randomly placed everywhere. A wave of anger boiled inside Abby. _The nerve of him! I've always been so nice to him. I even made a shrine dedicated to him!_

That moment, Abby reached her hand out, as if getting ready to rip all the pictures off, but for some reason she found that she just couldn't do it. She put her arm down and just stared at her love shrine. _He hurt me really bad this time, and now I see he practically hates me. So why can't I forget about him?_

Abby just stood there, dumbfounded, and sighed.

* * *

"Class dismissed!" A yell proclaimed throughout the whole barnyard classroom as Bessy dismissed her students for the rest of the day. The whole classed immediately rushed out the door, carrying their school books with them. Class was finally over. To Bessy, the school day seemed like it would never end, and quite frankly she had very little patience for teaching over 20 "kids". She knew Abby was much more patient with the little ones, so that's why she was relieved when Abby had agreed to helping her teach the reading lesson this morning. Usually, Peck was the barnyard school teacher, but yesterday and today he had taken a break from teaching. _No wonder_, Bessy thought to herself gruntingly.

Bessy gathered up the papers for Peck to grade and left them neatly stacked on his desk. She erased the chalkboard and stacked up all the students' chairs. She was so glad that Peck would be back to teaching tomorrow.

Upon walking over to her stall, Bessy's ears perked. She swore she could hear sniffling/sobbing noises coming from Abby's stall. Concerned about her best friend, she walked over and knocked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to go away, Otis!" came an angry reply. Bessy now knew that Otis must have hurt Abby like she always expected him to, which filled Bessy with anger that "the idiot" had done something to her best friend once again. She somehow managed to reply in a soft tone, "Abby, it's me. Come on, please open up."

A few silent moments passed by, until finally the door softly opened. Abby looked out at her, and Bessy studied her face to see that it was stained with tears. Bessy's ears went down with concern. "What happened, girl?"

Bessy followed Abby over to her hay bed. She sat there quietly, waiting for an answer from her sad friend. Finally, Abby bursted. "Oh, Bessy! It's Otis! After I was done helping you with the reading lesson this morning, I went to go play with him and the guys as usual. But today for some reason, he was being mean to me. Everything was fine and we were getting ready to go swimming until he told me to stay behind. He said he didn't want me hanging out with him and his friends. And they were all laughing at me! Oh Bessy, if only you knew how humiliated I felt! I don't know why they were acting like this; any other time we're all nice to each other. I swear, I haven't done anything to hurt them." Abby buried her face in Bessy's shoulder.

Bessy seared with anger at what she had just heard. "That damn moron!! I can't believe he and his idiot friends would do something like that to you! What the hell has gotten into that pea brain of his?!"

Abby didn't say a word, just continued sobbing.

"Shall I beat him up for you?" Bessy offered, punching her hand as a way of showing that she was ready to teach Otis a lesson.

"No, Bessy..." Abby softly replied.

Bessy saw how sad Abby was, and said more quietly, "Abby, this is why I don't like you hanging out with him and his idiotic friends. I'm sorry to say it, but he doesn't care about you or your feelings. He's selfish. The fact that he's hurt you in the past before should've been your cue to stay away from him."

Abby finally stopped crying and lifted her head up. "Bessy, I just don't understand. What made them act like that all of a sudden? Have I done something?"

"No, they're just a bunch of fools!" Bessy frowned. "Truthfully, Abby, Otis and his friends probably don't like you; they've only been nice to you before because they didn't want to hurt you. But maybe they cracked."

"Otis can't possibly hate me," Abby whispered to herself, which Bessy unfortunately heard. "Why not?"

Abby just looked at Bessy, hesitantly. _Should I tell her?_, she thought to herself. _I think I have to. There's no way out of this unless I do_.

Abby nervously began. "Bessy, do you remember when that evil Professor Twiny Vines came to the county fair and tried to destroy the town with his corn monster?"

"Yes..."

"Well...when the corn monster swallowed me, Otis came to the rescue. When we were both in there, Otis said some...things..."

"What kind of things?"

Abby looked down, her heart racing. She was going to have to tell Bessy. She would have to know sooner or later, anyways...

"Well?" Bessy urged.

Abby looked back at Bessy. "When we were in there, we both thought we were going to die. So I.........told Otis I liked him. And he told me he liked me." Abby could see Bessy's eyes widened, but she continued, "Since we lived after that, we tried to act like it never happened with each other; we tried to put it behind us. But Otis still acted like he liked me after that."

Bessy was silent for a few moments, until to Abby's amazement Bessy broke out in laughter. "Yeah, suuuuure! Dum Dum's in love with you! Hahahahaha! That's gold! As if he ever gave two tails about you, him hanging out with his friends and trying to be too cool for anyone."

Abby just looked at her friend with a sad face, originally expecting to get support from her friend. "Bessy, it's true. I promise."

Bessy stopped and looked at her, "I'm sorry honey, but the way he acts to you doesn't sound like he likes you at all."

"There has to be another reason," Abby said to herself. She then thought about what her friend had just said. "Wait a minute, Bessy! You said that Otis acts too cool for anyone when he's around his friends, right?"

"Duh," Bessy grunted.

"Then maybe he was acting mean to me because of his friends!" Abby suddenly thought about the time when Otis's friends were teasing her for liking Otis. Were they doing the same thing to him?

"That's it!" Abby exclaimed. "Maybe Otis does still like me and his friends are teasing him for it!"

Bessy raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, girl. Are you sure about that? Who's to say Cud-breath even likes you? There could have been another reason."

Abby shook her head. "I don't know what it is, Bessy, but there's only one way to find out. I have to talk to Otis."


	5. Just Friends, Or More?

**Here we go, newest chapter. ;3 Let's see if Otis and Abby make up! Remember, I do not own Barnyard.**

Otis was in his stall, lying on the hay bed. He wore a sad expression on his face and he was throwing his baseball up in the air and catching it over and over, thinking about what he had done to Abby. His stereo was softly playing "Alone Again, Naturally" by Gilbert O'Sullivan, and the song reminded him even more of Abby and how he had hurt her.

"I knew it," Otis said to himself. "She'll never forgive me. I really blew it this time. Now she'll never speak to me again. How could I make such a stupid mistake for being so rude to her just because my friends were teasing me?" He sighed, ears going down.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Otis heard a knock on his stall door. Otis quickly got up and turned off his stereo, desperately hoping it was Abby. As he opened it, Otis's heart sank and was flooded with dissapointment. It was Freddy, Peck, Pig, and Pip. _Great_, Otis thought. _They're the last people I want to talk to right now._

"Otis? What are you doing in here all alone?" Pip asked in his Mexican accent.

Otis ignored him and looked away, too upset with his friends to speak.

"Aw, O, are you still upset about the chaos that happened this morning? C'mon, it's not a big deal," Pip said, trying to comfort his friend.

Otis surged with anger as he quickly looked back at Pip. "Not a big deal?! That _chaos_ this morning was Abby getting hurt and humilated! All because you guys wouldn't stop picking on me for liking her, which of course, lemme see...oh yeah, _I DON'T_!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw upset Otis was, while at the same time trying to hold in a couple of giggles to Otis's last sentence.

Peck stepped in. "Otis...we didn't think you cared so much. I mean...you've been kinda mean to Abby before but it blew past you."

Otis scowled. "Well, you know what, this time it went too far! When I went over to Abby's stall to apologize she told me to go away and that she never wanted to see me again. You think that's gonna 'blow past me'?"

"Oh come on, Otis," Freddy answered. "She's probably just saying that right now. She'll be back to her old self tomorrow."

"I can tell that it's not just a spur of the moment!" Otis snapped.

All four of Otis's friends just stood there, silent, beginning to feel guilty that they had laughed at Abby and made Otis do this to her.

After a while, Pip finally said, "We're sorry, O..."

Otis looked down. "Apologize to Abby, too."

As the four friends were about to leave, Otis added, "You see what you did. Your taunting about me liking Abby actually took effect."

Pig looked at Otis concerningly. "We're sorry Otis; we did do it jokingly. But it just sometimes seems like you do."

"Why? What would even make you think that?" Otis quickly replied.

"Well, you're always sweet to her," said Freddy.

"And you hang out with her a lot, sometimes just one-on-one time," Pip added.

"Oh, and you and her _do_ have couple-ish superhero names. You know, you're _COW_man and she's _COW_girl," Peck chimed in.

"And you also look kind of nervous and occasionally stumble upon your words whenever you're talking to Abby," said Pig.

"Oh, and let's not forget the way you look at Abby. Sometimes I see you watching her with a flirty smile," Pip added once more.

Otis began to feel extremely nervous and uncomfortable, either at the fact that his friends had noticed all these things or that it was obvious he liked Abby. He still refused to admit it, though.

"So what? That doesn't mean I like her!" Otis then thought how dumb his reply sounded. _Oh great, as if that's going to fool them_.

Pip climbed up onto Otis's shoulder. "C'mon O, if you really like Abby just tell us."

_Yeah, so you can taunt me about it again?_ Otis thought. "I don't like Abby, okay? Now please just leave me alone for a little while. I need time to think."

At once, Pip, Pig, Peck, and Freddy walked out of Otis's stall, the door quickly swinging shut behind them.

Otis sighed and plopped back down into his hay bed, only to be interrupted once again by more knocking.

When Otis opened the door, his spirits and his heart rose, and he smiled one of his biggest, cutest smiles ever. It was Abby.

"Hi, Otis," she softly said in her beautiful southern accent.

"Abby..." Otis said, almost in a whisper, a smile remaining on his face.

"I want to talk to you."

"Oh, uh, sure, w-why come in!" Otis said cheesily, stuttering his words.

Abby followed him in. She stood there for a few silent moments, trying to figure out what to say. She finally began. "Otis...why were you acting mean to me this morning?"

Otis quickly replied, almost so quickly that she could barely finish her question. "Abby, that's what I was trying to talk to you about earlier, when you were in your stall. I never wanted to hurt you or act like that in any way, but...the pressure...of my friends..." Otis trailed off and looked into the distance.

Abby looked at him questionably. "Otis? What do you mean the pressure of your friends?"

Otis sighed. "It's my friends. They were all pressuring about you hanging out with me and...I didn't want to lose them...Abby, I made a mistake!"

Abby looked hurt again. "So your friends are more important than me? I thought I was one of your friends too."

"No, Abby, you don't understand; that's not what I meant!" Otis quickly answered, realizing how bad his previous reply sounded. "They've been teasing me about certain things...certain things between me and you."

"What kind of things?"

"Well..." Otis trailed off once again. He took a deep breath. "They've been teasing me, saying that I like you." _Oh please, don't ask if it's true!_ Otis thought to himself, hoping to avoid giving Abby any ideas. "And after that, I sorta wanted to avoid you because they wouldn't stop."

Abby's eyes widened. "Well, do you like me?"

_Milk me! What am I supposed to say now?_ Otis hesitated and tried to think of what to say. He could swear he felt sweat starting to drip down his face. Abby just stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Uhhh...no. They just say these things because I'm a guy and you're a gal and we hang out together as friends. W-why? Do you like me?" Otis truthfully hoped Abby would say yes so he could tell her he felt the same way after all.

"No," she simply replied. Otis almost thought he heard a hint of sorrow and hesitation in her voice.

"Umm...okay then. So you see, it's not true. I just had a talk with them before you came over. And Abby, I'm very sorry that I acted like a complete jerk to you. It was wrong, and next time I'll tell you the situation head-on rather than being rude like that."

Abby looked down, almost with a sad expression. "It's okay. I...forgive you."

Otis noticed Abby's expression. "Abby? You okay?"

"What?" She quickly looked back up at him. "No, I'm fine!"

Otis smiled at her. "Good. So what do you say? Friends?"

"Yeah, friends," Abby replied with a fake smile, but full of sadness deep down. _Just friends_.

The two bovines hugged each other forgivingly. After a while, Abby left to "return a phone call to a relative", or at least that's what she told Otis.

When Abby was gone, Otis sighed, looking sad himself. "I guess she doesn't like me after all. At least not since I saved her from the corn monster."

Meanwhile, Abby sadly walked into her stall and sat down on a stool, thinking about what Otis had said. "I guess Bessy was right. Otis doesn't like me. We're just '_friends_'."

**Haha, aren't I just mean? =D When oh when will they admit that they like each other??? Hmm...**

**Please tell me how you think I'm doing so far! I really want full honesty to make sure how good I'm doing on the story.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**& remember to REVIEW! Thanks! :)**


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

**Wow, okay, sorry that it took so long to update. Here we go!**

Over the next few days, Otis and his friends had been planning for the summer bash that the barnyard was going to hold once the farmer left for his vacation. Abby had also wanted to help the guys plan for the party, and Otis made sure that Abby was included this time.

The whole gang was sitting around in a circle on the floor which was at the center of the barn. The animals were all discussing what they wanted to have at the bash, disagreeing with each other's ideas occasionally.

"Now we have to make sure to use that disco ample," Pip brought up.

"And we have to bring out the Dance Dance Revolution system and Twister!" Freddy exclaimed.

"We'll already have dancing and live music by the Barn Boys. We don't need games like that," Pip replied disagreeingly.

"I think we should have lots of snacks! Oooohh, will there be pie?" Pig said, always hoping for food. The others rolled their eyes simultaneously. If there was an eating contest, the whole barnyard knew that Pig would win.

"We should have an assortment of snacks and drinks to bring out to those swimming in the pond. We should have some pond (pool) games to play while we swim. Oh, and why don't we use the farmer's sprinklers for the younger animals to run in?" Peck suggested, not giving a care how high this would make the farmer's water bill. The shy little Rhode Island Red rooster was very smart and full of great ideas.

"And we need lots of tennis balls to play with! Possibly flavored, too," Duke, the farmer's black and white sheepdog, said with a smile and a wag of his tail.

Freddy, Peck, Pip, Pig, and Duke continued to discuss the subject. However, everyone was so busy with their ideas that they hadn't noticed Otis and Abby had pretty much kept silent the whole time. Both Otis and Abby hadn't spoken much for the last few days. Neither of them knew it, but they had both been distracted by the conversation they had three days ago. _Friends_. That dreadful word rang through both of their ears. It only took one of them to admit the truth to bring both of them together, but sadly neither one of them would.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Abby had decided to take a little walk around the barnyard to help take her mind off things. She wandered close by the barn, occasionally stopping for a hen and her chicks to walk by. Abby loved the feeling of the smooth blades of grass rubbing against her legs and the occasional sounds of animals echoing throughout the farm.

"Good day, Miss Abby," came a friendly voice from behind. Abby immediately turned around to see Hannah, her beautiful, bluish-white hen friend.

Abby smiled and waved to her friend. "Howdy, Hannah! Whatcha up to?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Hannah replied with a cool smile.

"Oh, I'm just taking a walk and enjoying the beautiful afternoon. I've been helping plan the summer bash all day, and we decided to take a break the rest of today."

Hannah chuckled. "Oh yes, the summer bash. It sounds so excitin'. I can't wait!"

Abby nodded and simply replied, "Yup."

"Well, anyways, I'll leave you alone to finish your walk. Bye bye, Abby!" The sweet hen waved to her with a wing.

Abby smiled and returned the wave. "Bye Hannah! See you later."

The pretty southern cow continued her walk, when a voice made her stop. Where was it coming from?

She glanced next to her and saw that she had ended up right next to the farmer's house. Fortunately, she wasn't by any of his windows so she remained out of his sight. By what Abby heard, the farmer seemed to be talking to someone. _He must be on the phone_, she thought, for there were no other cars outside his house except for his own, and Abby figured that no one would waste their time walking all the way up to the farm just to pay the farmer a visit.

Abby, curious as she could be, pressed her back up to the wall and pricked one ear up, listening to what the farmer was saying. She knew eavesdropping was wrong, but she was bored and had nothing better to do.

"The price? Wait, $2351 for real?" Abby overheard the farmer say through his kitchen. "Are you sure it's a genuine breed?"

Abby made a strange face. _What could he be talking about? What's a genuine breed?_ She continued listening.

"Well, he sure sounds like a good one. When should I come to pick him up?" The farmer waited for the person on the other end of the phone to reply, then he said, "All right, I'll be there on Saturday. I'll see you and Jack then!" With that, the farmer hung up.

Abby just spaced out, thinking about what she had just heard worryingly. "What was he talking about?" she asked herself. "Who's he going to pick up? And who's Jack?"

Abby wore a nervous look as she tried to figure what the farmer was doing. Suddenly, it dawned on her. "It must be another animal," she gasped.

She tried to contain herself from worrying and told herself, "Get a grip, Abby. What are you worried about? So a new animal is coming to live here...big deal! He's probably nice, whatever he is. You just gotta treat him with a kind and welcoming heart!" But no matter how hard Abby tried to convince herself, she still had a bad feeling about the new animal. _What if he's bad? Or mean? Or obnoxious? Like Snotty Boy! Or what if he's-_ Abby stopped herself. "Oh, stop it Abby! You're getting all worked up over nothing. You've had a long day, and you need some rest."

Abby turned back to the barn, trying to forget about her negative thoughts. She walked into her stall and, undoing her braid, fell into her soft hay bed. Her mind was too full of thoughts, between Otis "not liking her" and the newcomer.

Finally, Abby's eyes gradually closed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"COCKADOO-DA-DOO-DA-DOO-DA-DOO-DA-DOO-DA-DOO-DA-DOO!" A fake "cockadoodledoo" sounded from Root, the biggest and most colorful rooster. Root always tried to be cool and impressive to the hens, although he failed quite often.

It was morning. Abby stirred at the noise until she finally opened her eyes. She woke up and found herself feeling much better. All of her worries last night had drifted away, and she arose from her bed, letting out a yawn or two.

Abby took her morning shower as usual and, once her hair was dry, braided her soft, blonde hair into her signature elegant braid. Once she was finished with her morning routine, she walked happily out of her stall to see Otis near by, picking up a bunch of marbles scattered all over the floor that which he must have dropped.

Abby sweetly ran over to Otis's side to assist him. She grabbed a handful of green, blue, yellow, and clear marbles and handed them to him.

Otis, who looked quite surprised to see Abby, smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm so clumsy."

"Yeah, you are," Abby joked, giving him a nudge.

Abby thought about what she had heard last night from the farmer. She decided it was best if she told Otis. After all, she felt like she could trust him, and he _was_ the barnyard leader.

Abby began. "Otis?"

Otis looked up with a cute look. "Yes, Abby?"

"There's something I need to tell you. I was walking around the farm yesterday when I heard the farmer talking on the phone. I went up next to the window so I could hear what he was talking about."

"Yeah?" Otis urged.

"Well...he was talking to someone about a price of $2351 and a genuine breed, and then he said 'I'll be there to pick him up on Saturday' and told the person on the other end of the phone that he'll see them and Jack later. I don't know who Jack is, but...I think the farmer is buying a new animal," Abby finished, awaiting a reaction from Otis.

Otis stared into the distance, deep at thought. "You're probably right, Abby. Sounds like we're going to have a new barnmate soon. But what animal would cost $2351?"

"That's what I was worried about, Otis," Abby replied, motioning to herself and putting a hoof on her chest. "The only barn animals that cost near that price are usually horses and cattle."

Otis shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, we're going to make him feel welcome here. I'm sure he'll fit right in." Otis's ears suddenly perked up. "Wait, the farmer said Saturday? What day is it today?"

"Thursday," Abby piped.

"Two more days..." Otis trailed off.

Abby nodded, trying to shake off the negative thoughts that were coming into her head again. She then felt a strong, firm hoof place onto her shoulder. She looked up to see Otis smiling reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he cooed softly, as if he had read Abby's mind.

Abby just smiled and looked into his soft, blue eyes. She then felt her troubles leave her again as both she and Otis stared into each other's eyes. At this moment, a feeling of excitement filled her and everything else melted away; she was with Otis, and that's all that mattered right now.

At this point, Abby would've very much loved to kiss Otis. In fact, she started to feel her face move towards his, almost as if her feelings for him were controlling her actions. She then stopped herself. _What are you doing Abby?! He doesn't even like you! You can't just plant one on him_. Abby, who was very dissappointed, took a step back.

Once again, she faked a smile as she said, "Well, I best be getting off. Bessy's probably looking for me. Thanks for your support, Otis."

"No problem, anytime," he replied, winking and waving to her.

As Abby walked out, all she could think about now was how much Otis meant to her and how it could never work out. _If only he liked me_, she sadly thought. Little did she know, Otis thought the same thing.

* * *

A couple days later, Abby was sitting on the deck of 'Dankweed Pond' with Bessy. She had told her everything that was on her mind, from the farmer's soon-to-be new arrival to her desire for Otis. When she had finished, Bessy just looked at her unbelievably and raised her eyebrows.

"So, a new barnyard member? Are you sure that's what you heard?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, Bessy. What else would the farmer pay money for and go to pick up?"

"Vegetables? Fruits?" Bessy was being difficult as usual.

"Oh yeah, because there's tons of fruits and vegetables that sell for over 2000 dollars!" Abby laughed at her sarcastic reply.

Bessy grunted. "Whatever. If it is another animal, he better not be a moron like Otis, or he'd better damn right stay away from me."

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes.

Bessy looked back at Abby with her usual grumpy look, lip curling up, "So, speaking of him, you still got feelings for Dum Dum? Abby, I don't get you."

"I told you, Bessy, Otis sincerely apologized for hurting me," Abby sighed.

"Yes, but he still doesn't like you. Didn't I tell you he didn't?"

Abby's face drooped down. _She's not making this any better_.

"I still like him, though. I've liked him...since the day I met him."

"That's nice and all, honey, but unless he likes you back, it ain't working out," Bessy said, shaking her head, ear tag jingling.

Abby sighed once again and stared sadly into the pond.

* * *

As Abby and Bessy returned to the barnyard, they were quite shocked to see Otis running towards them. "Guys!"

Bessy rolled her eyes. "Oh great, what does he want now?"

Abby, ignoring Bessy's bitter comment, ran over to Otis and anxiously asked, "What is it, Otis?"

As Otis was trying to catch his breath, Bessy caught up to them. "Spit it out, Dummy!"

"The farmer...coming back any minute...animal," Otis managed to say with heavy breaths.

Abby's eyes widened. She suddenly remembered what day it was today. Saturday.

"Wait, he's coming back with the animal right now? When do you think he'll-"

Abby broke off as the three bovines turned to see a red truck driving into the barnyard. Abby, Otis, and Bessy quickly hid behind the barn, nervously peeking out at what was ahead.

The red truck stopped in front of the farmer's house with a huge trailer attached to the back of it. The farmer was back with the new arrival.

**Hahahaha, ooooh the suspicion! What's in the trailer? Is he good or bad? Will Otis and Abby ever tell each other how they feel? Dun dun dun! :D**

**Update shall come soon, but to help it move along faster...**

**Review, review, REVIEW!!! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. ;3 **


	7. The Newcomer

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Please keep them up! **

The three bovines, Otis, Abby, and Bessy kept their eyes glued to the big trailer hooked onto the back of the farmer's red pickup truck. Not one of them moved a muscle, for it was too suspenseful. Who was in the trailer? What is it like? What kind of animal is it? All these questions buzzed inside each of their heads as they stared blankly at the sight, peeking from behind the barn.

A bunch of the other animals had noticed that the farmer had purchased a new animal as well, for they too were staring at it questioningly and concerningly, some whispering to one another.

Freddy, who was a complete loud-mouth at times, walked over to Otis, Abby, and Bessy and proclaimed, "Hi guys! What is that new-"

Otis rapidly cupped his hoof over Freddy's mouth, followed by a big, "SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH! Do you want the farmer to hear us?" Otis managed to keep his voice in a whisper.

The farmer unloaded a few things out of the back of his truck, consisting of hay bales, a rope, some kind of hoof treatment oil, and a wired brush. He set these things down temporarily on his porch, causing Duke to run up and investigate the peculiar items, fully alert.

Finally, the farmer walked over to the door of the attached trailer. By now, most of the barnyard animals were watching curiously with ears perked up. The farmer made his way through a few locks on the door, and finally slid the trailer door open.

Every one of Farmer Buyer's animals stared at the trailer entrance nervously. They all waited to see who would come out. Otis was especially nervous; he was the barnyard leader, and if the new arrival was bad news, the last thing he wanted to do was put up with a bunch of crap.

After what seemed moments to the anxious animals, the farmer cooed to the hidden animal, "Come on, don't be shy, big guy. Come on out..." The farmer picked up a handful of hay and lightly shook it in his hand, hoping to coax the animal out of the trailer.

A few seconds later, it appeared. Or shall we say, _he_. Out stepped a big, golden-brown bull. Everyone's eyes widened with amazement at how big and buff the bull was.

The bull was a golden-brown color with a single large white spot on his back, green eyes, small horns, and a single hoop earring in one of his ears. (**Side note**: bulls don't always have to have horns - ex. Otis)

Whispering murmured throughout the farm as different animals stared in awe at the handsome new arrival, the whispering just out of earshot from the farmer. Otis stared intimidatingly at the new bull. _Just because he's probably taller than me and "bad boy-ish" looking doesn't mean he's a better bull than me. Besides, I'M the leader_. Otis just smiled coolly. What was he worrying about?

A couple of cows nearby smiled and giggled with their eyes feasted upon the new guy. It wasn't unusual, though, for the bull looked quite the ladies' man, just like Otis.

Otis grunted. _Psh, what are they giggling for? I'm just as handsome as he is. He's just new is all_.

The farmer smiled and stroked the bull on his head and behind his ears. "Welcome to your new home, Jack."

_Jack! That must have been what the farmer meant when he said, "We'll see you and Jack later."_ Otis remembered what Abby had told him a couple days before.

**********************

Later on, after the farmer had gotten Jack situated with his new stall, hay, and water, he had unhooked the trailer and drove back to the fields to do his daily work.

Jack looked around his stall and smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "So...I guess this is my new home. Pretty cozy, if I do say so myself."

Meanwhile, Otis had decided not to let anything the others thought of the new arrival get to him. Being a good leader, he decided to greet the new barnmate. He knocked on Jack's stall door, awaiting to see the newcomer's reaction.

The door immediately opened, and Jack stood there and studied Otis for a moment before he smiled and said, "Hello?"

"Hey there," Otis began. "My name's Otis. I'm the leader of the barnyard. I just wanted to greet our newest member."

"Well hi there, Otis," Jack friendly replied, extending a hand/hoof. "The name's Jack. I was brought here from Montana. Your farm is very nice, I must say."

"Thanks." Otis smiled and shook his hoof, already feeling better. _What was everyone so nervous about? He's a great guy_, he thought.

Jack grinned with a chuckle. "So Otis, you got any major strict rules around here that I should know about?"

Otis jokingly gave him a very serious look, as if to try to scare him. "Yes, I do have one rule. And that one rule is...to have fun!" Otis laughed, a comical sight at seeing Jack look frightened and then his face flooding with relief.

Jack laughed too, and then said, "What kind of things do you do at this here farm?"

Otis grinned. "P-A-R-T-Y! Any thing _AWESOME TO THE MAX_, really! Oh, one of my absolute favorite things to do is hill surfing. Want me to teach it to you sometime?"

"Totally," Jack smiled. "That sure does sound like fun."

"And we're also going to be having a summer bash sometime next week while the farmer goes to visit his family," Otis added.

"Oh, can't wait!"

Otis began telling Jack about all the other animals that lived at the barnyard and all the adventures he and his friends had gotten into.

"And that's just some of the crazy stuff we do," Otis finished.

Jack laughed and said, "Boy, you guys have some crazy adventures."

Jack was going to say something else when suddenly he stopped. His eyes were fixed upon something past Otis. Otis noticed and curiously asked, "What is it?"

Otis turned around to look in his direction. There was Abby, gracefully walking by, a smile upon her face and her blonde braid gently flowing behind her.

Jack finally spoke. "Wow...who's that?"

"Oh, that's Abby," Otis replied, wondering why he was so curious about her.

A sweet, yet rather goofy smile rose upon Jack's face. "She's mighty cute."

This immediately stopped Otis in his train of thought. _Mighty cute??! What's that supposed to mean?!_ Before he decided to get all worked up, he wanted to get a deeper meaning of Jack's comment. "What do you mean by that?"

Jack continued to keep his smile as he watched Abby, his face changing from goofy to flirty. "She's cute as in totally hot. Wow, look at that hair. And those beautiful eyes. And just everything about her..."

A searing anger hit Otis inside, while he also felt jealousy becoming him. He tried to keep his cool, but found it impossible; another bull was interested in the girl he had been crushing on for almost 3 years! _I know her features! _he thought to himself. _I've been crushing on her since I met her; of course I know how beautiful she is_. Otis bit his lip from practically yelling at the guy.

"Is she single?" Jack hopingly asked.

_That's it!_ Otis clenched his teeth in rage. _If he thinks he's going to be Abby's boyfriend, he's sadly mistaken!_ Otis decided that he had to lie in order to keep the newcomer away from Abby.

"Nope, she's not! Sorry."

Jack looked dissappointed and he sighed. "Oh. Ah well."

*********************

After a little while, Otis said his good-byes to Jack and walked outside, hoping that his friends were there waiting for him. He looked back behind him at the barn and was glad to see that Abby was no longer there. He wanted them as far away from each other as possible.

No matter how much Otis lied, though, he had a bad feeling that Jack wasn't going to give up on Abby so easily.

**Update coming soon. And remember to...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ;)**


	8. Jealousy

"Grrrr! Arrrr! Urrghhh!"

A variety of grunts came from Abby as she was practicing what she called her "fightin' moves". She was outside behind the barn, punching and kicking a punching bag with all her might. Abby loved wrestling or any kind of rouch activity that often resulted in pain. Beads of sweat rolled down Abby's face as she continued to punch and kick with all her strength, teeth clenched.

Abby was obviously not your typical girl. Everyone knew that Abby had grown up with 18 older brothers who used to always pummel her when she was just a calf, and their acts had rubbed off onto her. Every animal knew better than to mess with Abby when she became angry, and challenging her to even a "just-for-fun" game of wrestling was a sad mistake.

After five good, long minutes more, Abby stopped to take a break. She had snuck one of the farmer's bottled waters from his house while he was away for the day, and she picked up the deserted water bottle lying on the ground and proceeded to take large, heavy gulps of the ice cold, refreshing water.

Abby let out a big "Ahhhh!" when she was satisfied with the cold fluid, fully hydrated once again. She was about to walk back over to her punch bag when she got the strange sense that she was being watched. Her right ear perked up as she swung around, only to see the new bull, Jack, watching her with a smile.

Abby, a bit uncomfortable, asked, "Can I help you?"

Jack's eyes widened for a moment, as if he had wanted to remain unseen. He then smiled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, miss. You were just very entertaining to watch, beating the living daylights out of that punch bag like there's no tomorrow." Jack chuckled.

Abby smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a great fighter, thanks to my older brothers. They used to attack me all the time when I was just a little thing, but then one day I just decided that I would show them a lesson. And from then on, I picked up all my fighting skills."

"You're really quite amazing," Jack awed. "It's not every day I see a girl like yourself fighting like that."

Abby nodded. "That's me. I'll beat ya' to a pulp."

Abby noticed that Jack continued to stare at her, some kind of flirty look upon his face. _Is he hitting on me?_ Abby wondered nervously.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, as if waking himself up from a daydream. "Oh, nothing. Sorry."

Abby still had suspicious thoughts about the newcomer, as she didn't know whether he was good or bad.

Jack smiled and motioned to the punching bag. "Please continue; it's so entertaining watching all your moves."

Abby shrugged. "All right." She proceeded back to the punch bag and continued to aggressively hit, kick, punch, and even headbutt it. Jack just stared, amazed. Apparently he had been expecting Abby to be a sweet, gentle, proper cow, but he had been mistaken. In fact, this made Jack like Abby even more. He was astonished to see such a tough cow, and there was something about Abby's toughness and strength that Jack especially liked.

Finally, once Abby had finished her training, she returned back over to Jack, panting and out of breath. "How...was...it?" She managed to say.

"Amazing," Jack simply said, still astonished by the strong, beautiful cow.

Abby chuckled. "Thanks. My name's Abby, by the way."

"I'm Jack, the new bull," Jack replied in a flirty way.

"Oh, howdy Jack! I saw the farmer bring you here yesterday and I had been wanting to meet you." _He doesn't seem so bad_, Abby thought.

Jack grinned. "Well, I saw you yesterday too and I wanted to meet _you_."

_Wanted to meet me? Why? Does he like me?_ Abby studied the newcomer and noticed a strange, yet somewhat handsome smile upon his face. _Well, just be cool, Abby. Get to know him first._

"So," Abby decided to change the subject, "How are you liking it here so far?"

"Eh, pretty nice here. Much better than my old farm, I suppose. There weren't as many animals to hang with and our leader was completely uptight."

Abby laughed, "Ha ha, not here! Otis is the opposite of uptight. He's goofy, fun, strong, ha-" Abby stopped herself before she went too far. She smiled sweetly just thinking about the handsome leader.

"I know, I met him yesterday. He does seem like a fun guy."

Abby nodded, keeping her smile.

"So I guess you two make the perfect couple, right?"

Abby stopped herself, eyes widening. "What?" _What's he talking about? Is it too obvious I'm crushing on Otis?_

Jack looked confused. "You two are together, aren't you? You've been smiling the whole time I've mentioned him, and yesterday Otis told me that you were taken, in a very quick and stern manner."

Abby scrunched her eyebrows, very confused by what Jack was saying. "What are you talking about? Otis and I...aren't...t-together," Abby hesitated. "And I'm not taken. Why would he say such things?"

Jack looked upset. He realized that he was being lied to by either Otis or Abby. "I don't know. I took notice of you yesterday and Otis seemed to be getting all worked up."

"Excuse me," was the last thing Abby said as she quickly turned away, heading towards Otis's stall.

Abby knocked on the wooden door, but there was no answer. Otis must have been out somewhere. Abby ran around the whole barnyard and finally came across Otis outside standing by the silo, holding a flamethrower gun. Too anxious to ask any questions, Abby quickly approached him.

"Otis, we need to talk about something."

Otis had apprently read the troubled look on Abby's face, for he nervously asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I met the new bull, Jack. Nice guy and everything, and we had a pretty good conversation. Until he told me something odd."

"What?" Otis grumpily asked, his face changing from nervous to irritated at the thought that Abby and Jack had been talking together.

"Otis, Jack thought we were a couple." Otis's eyes widened as his face turned nervous again. Abby continued, "He said he was under the impression that we were together because you sternly told him that I was taken, which I'm not." Abby was sure to leave out the part of her smiling at just the thought of Otis. "Otis, why would you say such a thing?"

Abby awaited for a reply, but moments passed without anything but silence. Otis's faced looked like a mixture of shocked and frozen, and stuck as if he didn't know what to say.

"I'm waiting, Otis."

"W-well," Otis began. "I thought you were taken by Bigfoot. You two were together, weren't you?" Otis recalled of the time when Bigfoot had come to stay at the barnyard for safety while the humans were out hunting for him, and he and Abby had unexpectingly fallen for each other.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Otis, that's the dumbest excuse ever! You know Bigfoot left for good! Now tell me, what's the real reason?"

Otis kept silent.

Abby smirked. "Otis...are you...jealous?"

"Jealous? Of what?!" Otis quickly replied.

"Jack's interested in me, ain't he? And you're jealous, just like you were of Bigfoot. Riiiight?" She prompted.

"No I'm not! Why would I be jealous?"

Before Abby could reply, Jack walked up to the two. "Hey there, you guys. Hey Otis, you were going to show me how to make a laser, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Let's make that laser!" Otis hurriedly walked off with Jack, glad to get out of the conversation with Abby.

Abby glared at Otis and whispered, "We'll finish this later."

*******************

Abby was sitting under an apple tree, soothed with the surrounding summer sound of cicadas (tounge twister!) as she was reading one of her favorite books, Gone With the Wind. It was now late afternoon, and Abby was so relaxed that she had completely forgotten everything that had happened this morning.

She had just reached the seventh chapter of the book when she heard hoofsteps coming closer towards her. She quickly looked up to see Jack approaching her, his signature smile upon his face.

"Hey there," she greeted.

"Hi, Abby. Can we talk for a moment?"

Abby put down her book, a bit unsure. "Um, okay. What is it?"

"Well, you said you and Otis aren't together, right?"

"Right..." Abby said, sorrowfully and confused. _What is all this about?_

Abby froze as she suddenly felt Jack's hoof place over her's. _What's he doing? I already have feelings for Otis!_ But for some reason, Abby felt it impossible to pull her hoof away from his. She wasn't feeling an attraction to this guy, was she?

"I was thinking," he began, "that maybe...you and I...could be together."

Abby was speechless, full of shock. What was she supposed to say? She just sat there, frozen.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Otis came charging over and "accidentally" knocked into Jack, causing the oblivious bull to crash to the ground. "Oops, sorry Jack!" Otis insincerely said.

"Otis!" Abby angrily shouted, helping Jack up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry Abby, but I need you for a moment."

Before Abby could protest, Otis pulled her away up to Ben's hill with him.

"Ow! What did you want so bad that you had to rudely interrupt us?!" Abby snorted at Otis with an angry face.

"Trust me Abby, Jack's no good. You'd better keep away from that guy."

"What?!" Abby angrily spat. "You're the one who said that 'whatever he is, we're going to give him a warm welcome'. What's going on with you?"

"But I got to know him, Abby, and I realize that he's no good. Especially for you."

"What's _THAT_ suppose to mean?!"

"You're too good for him. And why the cud were you holding hands with him?"

"He put his hoof on mine! Why do you care so much, anyways?!"

"Because you just met him and you're already head-over-hooves for him!"

"He likes me! And I know what this all about. You really _are_ jealous!"

"No I'm not!"

"Just admit it if you like me, Otis!"

"I don't! Admit it if you like _me_!"

Abby grunted angrily and immediately headed back towards her stall. She was sick of having these fights with Otis.

Otis, however, kept pace with her. "Abby, I'm just trying to look out for you."

Abby swung around and looked deep into Otis's eyes. "Otis, just tell me! Do you like me or not?"

Otis paused and swallowed nervously. Without thinking, he hesitantly replied, "No, I don't like you! Just stop asking me about that!"

Abby's ears drooped down as she felt her heart break in two. She felt so hurt. Now it was obvious that Otis didn't have feelings for her like she had for him.

Otis saw how dissappointed he had made Abby. "No wait, Abby, I didn't mean it like-"

Abby, feeling a mixture of anger and sorrow, snapped back at him, "You know what, then maybe I _will_ be Jack's new girlfriend!"

With that, Abby slammed her stall door shut behind her.

**Uh oh, looks like things are going to get started with Jack and Abby. And how will Otis deal with this?! =O**

**Thanks SO much for the reviews, guys!! Please keep them up! :)**


	9. Mr Perfect

The next day, Otis had woken up feeling emotionally sore and torn. _Abby isn't going to go for Jack, right? There's nothing to even like about him, don't worry._ But no matter how hard Otis tried to convince himself, he knew that any chance of him and Abby being together was ruined. He felt like the biggest idiot to live.

"Why can't I just tell her how I feel?" He grumbled angrily to himself. "Come on, Otis, be a man! Just tell her you like her."

Otis managed to gain up the courage. This was it - he was finally going to tell Abby how much she meant to him. Otis took a deep breath as he looked around the inside of the barn. Abby wasn't there. Otis walked outside, hoping to find Abby as quick as possible in order to get these feelings off his chest.

Otis searched around the entire barnyard, but there was no sign of the pretty southern cow. After a long time of searching, he came upon Bessy, who was relaxing in a lawn chair under the shade of a tree.

Otis practically hated Bessy because she was so mean and bossy to everyone, except her best friend Abby. Bessy was especially mean to Otis, and Otis couldn't stand all the insults she constantly spit out at him: "moron", "dummy", "stupid-head", "rump roast", "Leonardo da Dum-Dum", etc. Otis had gotten back at Bessy a couple times before with his pranks, but most of the time Bessy was too quick to fall for his tricks.

As much as Otis couldn't stand that mean, obnoxious cow, he knew that Bessy might have a pretty good idea of where Abby would be. He walked over to her and, annoyed, grumbled, "Bessy, do you know where Abby is?"

Bessy opened her eyes and looked up at him, and, just as Otis had expected, replied with a snotty remark, "Why? Tryin' to break her heart _AGAIN_? Wow, you never quit, do ya moron!"

Otis clenched his teeth. "No, I want to make up with her and talk to her! Where is she?"

Bessy rolled her eyes and pointed to a grassy meadow a distance a way. "She told me she was going to Dandelion Meadow."

Otis raised an eyebrow. "What's she doing there?"

"I don't know!" Bessy snapped. "Do I look like an encyclopedia to you?"

Otis rolled his eyes and sighed. It'd be easier getting information out of a goldfish than that difficult cow. Without saying another word, he quickly headed towards Dandelion Meadow, leaving Bessy to continue her relaxation.

As Otis was running on all fours and making his way to the meadow as quickly as he could, he heard a loud rumble sound. "What the cud?"

He looked up to see large, gray storm clouds forming in the sky. "Oh, milk me! Just perfect. As if I didn't have enough worries," Otis grumbled to himself. He hoped that the weather wouldn't be like this during the summer bash.

Otis ran even faster, hoping to find Abby before it started to rain. He finally made it to Dandelion Meadow, the long grasses tickling his legs as a storm wind began blowing them to the side.

"Abby!" He called. "Abby, I have something to tell you! Are you here?"

There was no reply. Otis continued to call Abby, but everything was silent. _I hope "Bossy" didn't lead me to the wrong place on purpose_, he thought.

"Abby? Abby where are-"

Otis stopped when he saw mysterious tire tracks that had flattened a bunch of grass. The tracks were too small to be a car, but there was a pair of them side by side. Otis decided to follow them to see where they went to.

The tracks led Otis into Walnut Woods. As he continued a little further, he found that the tracks ended right at two bicycles laying on the ground beneath a pine tree. Otis recognized a purple bike with pink accents and black handlebars - it was Abby's bike. But there was another bike which was a dark blue and hunter green color. Who's was that?

"Abby! Abby!"

"Otis?" a voice sounded from a distance away.

"Abby? Is that you?" Otis began running towards the voice.

Suddenly Abby appeared from behind a couple of trees. She looked at him, alarmed. "Otis? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, Abby. What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Abby smiled proudly. "Jack and I wanted to take a bike ride together, and we ended up here. We're looking around for acorns."

Otis snorted and his eye twitched. "Jack?"

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere."

Otis restrained his anger; telling Abby how he felt was much more important right now. "Abby, I have to tell you something."

"What now, Otis? If it's about me and Jack, I'm not listening."

"No...it's not. Abby, I acted how I did earlier because I..." Otis nervously paused.

Abby's ears perked up. "You...what?"

Otis took a deep breath. This was the moment. Even if Abby didn't feel the same way, he knew he had to get this off his chest. "I-"

Jack interrupted once again as he came running excitedly towards Abby with hoovess full of acorns and exclaimed, "Abby! I found a whole mess of acorns! See for yourself."

Abby gaped. "Wow! Nice job, Jack."

Jack gave Otis a welcoming smile. "Hi, Otis! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Otis replied rather grumpily. "Um, Jack, if you don't mind, would you please let me finish with Abby?"

Jack looked up at the sky. "Oh...well, I was going to say we should be heading back now. It looks like it'll storm any minute."

Abby nodded. "You're right, Jack. Tell me later, Otis. We gotta get back, now."

Otis angrily grumbled to himself. _If Jack hadn't rudely barged in, I could've told Abby my feelings by now._

He intimidatedly watched as Abby and Jack ran back to their bikes, giggling together, and rode away. Otis snorted his angry bull snorts. _They didn't even offer me a ride back! I'm left all alone, and God only knows if I'll beat the storm or not!_

***

It was mid-afternoon and rain was pouring down. The farmer had to quickly drive back to his house to shelter from the storm. All the barnyard animals were keeping dry inside the huge barn. Freddy was having his usual panic attack.

"Ahhh, it's storming! What if a twister comes? It's going to tear the barn roof off and we're all going to be sucked into a twister! Before we die, I have to do this!" Freddy grabbed Peck and started sprinkling salt and pepper on him, as if getting ready to eat him.

Peck's eyes widened. "Uh, Fred? What are you doing? Snap out of it!"

Freddy became conscious of his crazy paranoia, and quickly put Peck down, laughing nervously and twiddling his fingers. **(Haha, you gotta love Freddy!)**

Just then, the barn door slammed open, causing all the animals to look over alarmingly.

An furious, drenched Otis stood at the entrance, grumbling between gritted teeth. Otis angrily marched into the barn, his sopping wet hide leaving a trail of water behind him.

Jack immediately ran up and gasped, "What happened?"

Otis felt like punching Jack in the face that moment. "What happened? Oh I'll tell you what happened! You just had to butt into me and Abby's conversation back in the woods, and then you guys left me alone to get caught in this storm!"

Abby sprung up to defend Jack. "It's not his fault."

"You're right, it's not. It's _both_ of your faults!" Otis snapped. "You guys totally forgot about me!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Sorry! We figured that since you caught up to us so fast it wouldn't be a big deal running back."

Otis lifted his arms up, allowing more water to fall on the ground. "Yeah? Well obviously it _was_ a big deal!"

The whole crowd of animals just stood there wide-eyed, watching the two bulls fight.

After a while, Jack gave up arguing with Otis. "Whatever; I'm sorry, man. Come on, Abby."

Otis stared angrily as Abby and Jack walked away together. Abby looked back at Otis with an _I don't understand; why are you acting like this?_ look.

***

By the time the storm had finally ended, it was evening. Now that the farmer had gone to bed for the night, the animals had opened up the Night Barn. There was bunch of country and hillbilly music sung by the Barn Boys, a pool table, Fizbin table, dartboards (one with the KFC colonel's face on it for the chickens), poker table, Bucking "Human" Ride, a bar with drinks made by Pig, milk machine, and more. The animals were going to have to try extra hard if they wanted their summer bash to beat out this.

Pip hopped up onto Bessy's table, attempting to woo her as always. "Hey Bessy, you are looking hot tonight, as usual. Is that a new ear tag?"

Bessy just rolled her eyes and flicked Pip off the table with her hoof, sending him flying and yelling, "Call me! Aye aye aye aye aye!" in mid-air.

Meanwhile, Otis walked in, hungry for some of his usual partying. The Barn Boys started a new fun dance song and let Wild Mike out of his crate, the hairy creature wildly hopping around the barn.

Otis ran up in front of stage and began dancing hysterically and wildly. The whole crowd of animals cheered him on, and Otis partied and danced until he nearly passed out.

A few minutes after, while he was still taking a break, he decided to walk around a little to see what his friends were doing.

As Otis rounded the corner, he was surprised to see Pip, Freddy, Peck, Pig, Abby, and even Duke huddled around the pool table as Jack was preparing himself to take a shot. His friends watched attentively as Jack hit the white ball, sending it flying into the group of multi-colored balls, causing them to scatter in all different directions with a couple going into the holes. The six friends cheered and congradulated him, as if they had never seen such a great pool player in their life.

Otis gave an irritated sigh and whispered under his breath, "Whatever."

He noticed Duke approach Jack and say, "Y'know, Jack, I umm...was wondering if maybe you could teach me some of your pool tricks."

_What?! But I'm a much better pool player than Duke and he never asks me for tips!_ Otis squeezed his fists tightly together as he stormed away._ First Jack takes my crush, now my friends too? What is he, Mr. Perfect?_

Otis plopped into a chair at one of the empty Night Barn tables and sighed, sad and frustrated. How could he help being upset? He felt as if Jack was taking his place. And what would be next, new leader? Otis wished that the farmer would just take Jack back, or had never even bought him in the first place.

"Otis!" A yell came from beyond the noise in the barn, interrupting his thoughts. Otis looked up to see Root. "Hey, Root."

"C'mon Otis, get up and dance to this song! You're the life of the party, and the Night Barn is nothin' without you up there gettin' the crowd all pumped up."

Otis shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really in a party mood anymore."

Root placed his wings on his hips and raised a brow. "What's wrong, now?"

Otis sighed. "Nothing. I just need time to think."

Root shrugged. "Okay, sure. But if you ever wanna tell me, I'm here."

Otis smiled. "Thanks, Root."

Otis slowly walked out the barn and stood right outside the barn doors, looking up at the starry sky. He remembered the last time he had done this when Daisy had given birth to her calf and Otis thought that they were all going to be a family. He remembered how the stars were dancing, just like his father had said. But it was different now; Daisy and Ben had been taken away to a new farm, in exchange for Abby, the girl he cared about now.

Otis's expression grew very sad as memories of a few years back filled his mind. He missed his dad. Otis sighed, "Pop, what would you do if you were here right now? Did you ever go through the same stuff I do?"

Without another thought, Otis found himself making way towards Ben's grave. He needed the comfort of whatever was left of his father.

***sniff sniff* What a sad chapter ending, right? :( Hey, at least I finally mentioned Ben and Daisy in my story. **

**Oh, and the two places I mentioned in this chapter - Dandelion Meadow and Walnut Woods - are actual places on Barnyard. I found this out by playing the Barnyard Gamecube game. :)**

**&& Jack's stealing all of Otis's thunder. =( Otie couldn't even tell Abby how he felt!**

**PLEASEEEEEE....REVIEWWWW! =3 I will update faster the more reviews I get!**


	10. Heart Torn in Two

"Oh Jack, I must tell you...I love you." Abby and Jack were standing on top of a hill, under the beautiful sunset. Abby's blue eyes glimmered and twinkled as she looked into Jack's, and a big smile was upon her face. Jack and Abby were holding hands and there faces were close together.

"Oh Abby, I love you too," Jack sincerely said, a big smile growing upon his face as well.

"Oh Jack..." Abby whispered, and at that moment the two bovines leaned in to kiss.

Then, just as Abby and Jack's lips almost met, everything faded away.

***

Abby gasped, looking up to see what had happened. All was dark with a bit of moonlight streaming in from her window. She was in her stall again, nested in her warm hay bed and surrounded by the familiar barn. It had all been a dream.

Abby found herself relieved that the whole thing was unreal. She liked Jack, but there was some uncertainty she had about being with him. She didn't know what it was or why she was acting paranoid, but in her heart it had something to do with Otis. She still liked, or maybe even _loved_ him deep down, and he was still in her heart. But she knew that he didn't feel the same way for her, so she knew she had to try her hardest to move on.

Abby had tried time after time to make herself happy with Jack and continue to remain only friends with Otis, but she could never get Otis off her mind. She wondered why he had been acting weird the past few days since Jack had arrived, and she further questioned why Otis had followed them into the woods yesterday. She remembered how he was trying to tell her something, but they quickly had to beat the storm. Abby still felt bad for leaving Otis in the rain, and had meant to apologize to him, but with Jack around her 24/7, there was never time to talk to Otis alone anymore.

Finding that she had too many thoughts on her mind and couldn't fall back asleep, Abby decided to step outside to get a drink and ease these thoughts away from her.

She walked over to the pond and took a couple sips of the ice cold, crisp, refreshing water. It was nice to get some time alone to herself without Jack around.

She sat there on the deck, letting the moonlight shine down on her, and gazing up at the stars.

All was peaceful when she was alarmed to hear hoofsteps in the grass. Abby, for a quick moment, thought it was Otis, and she smiled and said calmly, "Otis?"

Her heart sank as she turned around to see Jack. _Great, when does he ever let me have time to myself?_

"Jack?" Abby said, confused as to what he was doing out there.

"Hi Abby," he greeted with a warm smile.

"What the cud are you doing out here?" Abby asked, when she realized she had just used one of Otis's expressions. _Maybe I do have Otis on my mind too much_, she thought.

Jack looked around nervously. "Um...I was just...out."

Abby gave Jack a suspicious look. _What's he talking about? Something's fishy here_. "Doing what?"

"Uh, well...I was awake when you left the barn so I followed you out here to see if you're all right."

Abby gave him a strange look and raised a brow. "I'm fine..."

"So what are you doing out here?" Jack continued nosily.

"I...just had too much on my mind." Abby started to feel very awkwardly and nervous, wondering why Jack had to poke his way into everything she did. "If you don't mind, Jack, I'd like to be alone right now."

Jack put a hoof on his face and sighed. "Great, I did it again. I'm sorry, Abby."

Abby looked up. "What?"

"Sometimes I get too nosey and bother other people. I didn't realized I had done it again. I'm sorry."

Abby smiled. "Ah, forget about it."

Jack then sat down next to Abby on the deck, even though Abby wanted to be alone. This annoyed her a little and she really wasn't in the mood for company right now.

Jack let out a sigh of content. "Isn't it just beautiful out here?"

"Uh, yeah..." _It would be especially nice if you would leave me be_, Abby thought.

Jack looked at Abby with a concerned face. "Are you still upset about the whole Otis situation?"

Abby sighed. "Jack, don't worry about it."

Jack put a hoof on Abby's shoulder reassuringly. Suddenly, memories came flooding back of when Otis had put his hoof comfortingly on her shoulder when she had been worried about Jack before he had arrived. She had felt so safe and relaxed with Otis, and she desperately had wanted to kiss him.

"Abby," Jack continued. "So Otis doesn't like you. Big deal. There are better guys out there than him. You even told me that he's been a jerk to you before."

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry," Jack smiled. "I'm not like him. I totally like you, Abby, and I'll treat you with the upmost respect."

Abby looked down sadly. Part of her wanted to be fully devoted to Jack, but the other part of her wanted to hold on to Otis. She felt like her heart was divided in two, and she wasn't sure what to do.

Jack, who had noticed Abby's sorrowful expression, stroked his hoof against her cheek. "It's okay, I know you're probably feeling bad because part of you wants to stay with Otis."

Abby's eyes widened. _It's as if he read my mind!_

"But," Jack carried on. "I think you'll find me better than him."

"I-I don't kn-"

Abby stopped when Jack put his hoof up to her mouth and hushed her, "Ssssshhhh. It's okay."

Abby was then shocked to feel Jack's arm wrap around her shoulders and to see him leaning in close to her. He was trying to kiss her! _Just like my dream!_ Abby gasped. She quickly pulled Jack's arm off her and leaned away from his lips.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you're moving too fast. I'm not ready for this."

Jack looked at Abby with a dissapointed look, almost with a trace of anger. "Oh, um, that's okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to. But you're the most amazing cow I've ever met."

Abby blushed at Jack's comment, then stood up. "Well, er, if you don't mind...I'm going to go back to bed now."  
_What next? Is he gonna want to sleep with me?_

Jack nodded. "Okay then. Goodnight, Abby."

"Goodnight." Abby made her way back into the barn and into her stall, where her toasty hay bed awaited her. It was the only place left where she had privacy, and she was relieved of it, too.

As she lied in her bed, trying to fall back asleep, a fresh wave of thoughts buzzed inside her head. She had just met Jack and he was already trying to kiss her. She didn't dare to think of what could come next.

_I'm sure he won't do it again, though_, she told herself. _Tomorrow is a brand new day, and that'll be a fresh start_.

Abby sighed. _But I bet Otis wouldn't follow me around all the time or make a move on me so quickly. And how am I ever supposed to tell Otis I like him when Jack believes me to be his girlfriend?_ A tear rolled down Abby's cheek. She was so confused on what to do.

**Ugh, Jack just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't he? Poor Abby. Abby and Otis both want to tell each other how they feel but Jack is in the way of it all! :-( **

**Tell me how you like it, and review review review Review REVIEW!!! Reviews inspire me and make me so happy. And thank you for the nice reviews on the last chapter! =D They had me smilingggg. **


	11. Peril

"Okay, now here's a list of songs we were wondering if you could play at the summer bash. What do you think?" Otis said with a convincing smile.

The leader of The Barn Boys (the barnyard's own band), a horse, looked over the list carefully and placed his hoof on his chin, thinking the suggestions over.

"Hmmm..." he mumbled, "These look pretty do-able to me. What do ya think, boys?"

The horse handed the list to the other members of the band, and after they looked it over as well, they also agreed to the song requests.

"Great!" Otis exclaimed. "Thanks, guys." And with a wave the barnyard leader departed from the barn.

There were only five days left until the barnyard's summer party, and Otis and the other animals had to spend as much time possible preparing for the upcoming event. The whole day, Otis had barely even given Jack a thought; he was too busy. He met up with his friends outside and told them the good news of The Barn Boys agreeing on their music selections.

"So they're gonna play 'Waka-Laka' after all?! Yay!" Freddy excitedly said jumping up and down. The crazy song was the ferret's favorite; perfect for him, too.

"And they liked my suggestion of 'You'll Never Find a Love Like Mine?" Peck smiled hopefully.

Otis nodded.

"Yes!" Peck whispered, clasping his wings together. "I hope I can have the courage to dance with Hannah during that song."

Pig waved his arms in the air excitedly. "Ohhhhh, please tell me they're playing '2Stepn'? And 'Eat It'?"

"Yep, they are," Otis responded, causing Pig to grin. Otis continued, "They agreed to the whole list of songs we made. And...yes, Duke, they're playing your song too," Otis added before Duke could ask.

Otis suddenly heard laughing from a distance behind him. He turned around to see, at his disdain, Jack. Jack was telling Abby something and they were both laughing together. Otis began to wonder if they were doing it on purpose just because he was close to them. Otis shrugged and turned back around, trying not to let it bother him, even though it really did.

Otis felt a tap on his neck and turned to his left to see Pip standing there on his shoulder. "Hey Otis," he whispered, "can I talk to you behind that tree over there?"

"Uh, sure..." Otis replied curiously as he walked over behind the giant oak.

"Otis," Pip began in a silent tone, "I'm your best friend. And I can tell when you're having issues and what they're about. And we can tell each other everything. Remember how I told you some of my darkest secrets?"

Otis lowered his eyebrows, confused as to where this conversation was going. "Yeah, so?"

Pip sighed, looking up at him. "So, you can tell me yours. If you have feelings for Abby, just tell me. I promise I'll never tell the others, just like you never told anyone my secrets."

"I don't have feelings for Abby. Why does everyone keep saying this?" But Otis knew that he did, and it was getting to be too obvious. _Ughhh, why do I have such a hard time admitting it?_

Pip gave him a sincere look. "Otis, it's getting to be obvious. I see you looking over at Jack and Abby angrily, like you're jealous of Jack. And remember when you thought Abby wrote you a love letter? You even said that you had to make sure you knew Abby wrote it before you tell her you _LIKE HER_. That's proof. Can't you trust me, O? I won't tease you or anything."

Otis gulped nervously, dumbfounded. He tried to brew up a bunch of excuses in his head, but he found that none of them would work. Pip knew he liked Abby, and there was no way to convince him otherwise. With that, Otis tried to change the subject. "Can we get back to planning our summer bash PLEASE?"

"O, stop trying to change the subject! Just tell me." _Milk me, that didn't work either._ Otis knew there was no way out. He would have to trust and tell his best friend.

Otis looked around and gulped nervously again, before he blurted out, "Fine! Yes! I like her! Okay? Now can we please get back to preparations?"

Pip smiled. "See, I knew it. Otis, trust me, it's between you and me. And also...do you want me to talk to Jack?"

Otis gave Pip a warm look, and scooped him up in his hoof as to meet him face-to-face. "Nah, it's fine, I'll talk to him later."

Pip nodded, and as they made their way back to reunite with the others, Otis stopped. "And Pip, thanks. A week or so ago you were teasing me for it."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I meant it as a joke, but I see how much you really do like her," Pip shrugged.

***

That evening, Otis found Jack munching on an apple under one of the apple trees. He made his way towards him and drew a deep breath, hoping to gain up enough courage to tell him what was on his mind.

"Hi Jack," he greeted.

Jack looked up, surprised and a little startled to see Otis there. "Hey there, Otis, I didn't see you."

Otis plopped down next to Jack, who offered him a bite of his apple, only to be followed with a decline of his offer.

"Jack," Otis began, "I have to tell you, I've been concerned about some things."

"Li wha?" Jack responded with a mouth full of apple.

"Well...I understand you and Abby really like each other and you like to be together a lot, but it seems almost as if you're doing it on purpose. Everytime I look around you both are right there, like you're trying to rub it in my face."

Jack gave Otis a weird look. "We're not trying to rub it in your face. Why would ya even think that?"

Otis shrugged, "I don't know, but it seems like it. And the other day when we were in Walnut Woods, I was trying to talk to Abby, and you interrupted and insisted upon leaving at that very moment, almost as if you didn't want me to even talk to Abby."

Then, to Otis's surpise, Jack let out a smuck laugh. "Oh, Otis, Otis, Otis. I see what's going on here. You're just jealous because Abby found someone else she cares about."

_What? Did he just call me jealous?! Grrr!_ "That doesn't have anything to do with it! I'm not jealous! All I'm saying is that if you and Abby are trying to rub the fact that you're together in my face, just stop because it's pathetic and it isn't working." It really was working on Otis, though.

Jack gave Otis a mockingly smirk and he chuckled, "For your information, we're not doing it on purpose. You can't blame Abby for being happy and in love with me, just like I am with her."

Otis clenched his teeth, holding himself back from doing something he'd later regret.

"Fact is," Jack continued, moving his face closer to Otis's face threateningly, "Abby is very happy. She's happier with me than she'd ever be with you. You're just mad because Abby doesn't care about you. I'd make a better boyfriend any day than YOU would, so you better get over it. Abby's mine and she'll never love you."

That was the end; Otis was done. He clenched one of his fists and swung back, about to punch Jack in the face.

Before he could make his move, unfortunately, Jack grabbed his arm and lowered it back down. "Whoopsie, aren't we about to make a big mistake. The funny thing is, if you harm me in any way, Abby will come to the rescue, and then she'll _NEVER_ speak to you again after you hurt her boyfriend."

"Abby wouldn't do that!" Otis snapped. "She's a better cow than tha-"

"Really?" Jack interrupted, a mocking smile still upon his face. "Who do you think she's going to believe? The lying jerk?" With that he pointed to Otis. "Or me, her boyfriend?"

At that moment, Otis lost all his anger, and was replaced with sorrow. Jack was right; it was obvious that Abby would believe him over Otis. Otis felt defenceless. There was nothing he could do to Jack - physical harm, banishment - without making Abby furious. He didn't want to lose Abby, for she was his dear friend and more.

Feeling powerless, Otis only found himself grumbling to Jack, "You'll pay somehow, just you wait." With those words, Otis turned away to the barn. He knew that there was never a chance of being Abby's mate now.

***

Otis was in his stall, watching one of his favorite movies in attempt to take his mind off everything. It hadn't worked, however, and being alone only made it worse.

Just then, as if to break his thoughts, he heard a bomb noise in the distance followed by the familiar "MOO!" he was used to. Otis quickly turned to look out his window, and sure enough, there was his Cowman signal in the sky.

Making his way to the underground lair, Otis hurriedly called "Pip!" and the little gray mouse came running to his side. The two best friends slipped into their superhero costumes, and were officially Cowman and Ratboy.

"Justice Brood, assemble!" Otis/Cowman called once they returned from the lair. It didn't take long to round up the friends, and soon Cowman, Ratboy, Cowgirl (Abby), Paranoid Man (Freddy), Mr. Hamtastic (Pig), and the Green Rooster (Peck) were ready to rush to assistance. They gathered up in Cowman's car and they rode off to save whatever life was in peril.

The whole way Otis was driving to their destination, the back of the car was filled with chattering between Freddy, Peck, Pip, and Pig. Abby talked a little, but Otis barely said a word. His mind was divided between the victims that needed their help and Jack.

"So what do you think, Otis?" Abby finally cut in his thoughts. "Should I go for the lassoe attack at last minute, or at the beginning?"

Otis was too upset to reply. He didn't feel like talking to Abby, especially because of his angry conflict with Jack.

"Otis?"

"Uhh...whatever you like," Otis muttered.

He thought he caught a look of hurt from Abby at an angle, but when he looked back at the cow her face was expressionless.

***

"RAWR! LARRRLLL! PSSHHHAWWW!" A huge roaring and groaning sound came from a giant swamp monster invading a town. The monster was 100,000 ft. tall and was crushing everything in sight, its hideous groans roaring throughout the city. The Justice Brood was there, ready to defend the helpless citizens as quick as a flash.

The animal heroes had performed their "unique" techniques on the creature: tickling it, confusing it by running in different directions, grabbing it's legs, etc. That was what made The Justice Brood so unique from any other kind of superheroes.

Otis had managed to severely wound the monster several times with his rockets, physical punches, and many other gizmoes he contained.

At that, the monster turned its way towards the heroes, ready to smash or eat them. It turned on Freddy, reaching its hand out to grab the paranoid little hero. Freddy tried to bite him in imagination of its hand being chicken, like he had done with a coyote, but the monster was too strong; it scooped Freddy up, leaving him defenceless.

Otis quickly sprang up to the rescue, and, using his rope, swung up, grabbed Freddy, and sprayed some of his "Cow Gas" (which was really air freshener) into its eyes. The monster roared with pain and Otis quickly returned back to the ground with Freddy in his arm. The monster whirled around, blind, knocking into anything that was in its way, unable to see its victims. Otis and the Justic Brood stood there, astounded.

"Well, guys," Otis smiled proudly. "I think it's almost beaten. Just a few more moves and-" Otis froze when he noticed something. Somebody was missing.

He counted the team; one, two, three, four, five, including himself. There was supposed to be six in all. His heart stopped when he figured out who The Justice Brood was missing.

"Guys, where's Abby?"

* * *

***gasp* What happened to Abby? Is she all right? Will Otis ever get rid of Jack?! The suspense =D**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a little choppy or sounded a bit weird; I was up writing this at midnight. xD**

**All the songs I named in this chapter are real, and no, I do not own them. Credit: Waka-Laka - Japanese song, idk the artist, You'll Never Find A Love Like Mine - Lou Rawls, 2Stepn - North Mississippi Allstars (this song is from the original Barnyard movie), and Eat It - Weird Al.**

**Remember to review, please! ;3 Thank you so much for the nice reviews, guys.**


	12. A Tender, Prohibited Love

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I had written half of this chapter earlier in the week then decided to take a break. **

**I have started school on Monday, and I'm taking virtual classes. :) I love them!**

**Anyways, here you go! **

* * *

Abby opened her eyes, recovering from the blow she had felt moments ago. While the swamp monster had recklessly crashed into everything in its way, upon its blindness, it's giant hand had swatted Abby hard, sending her flying into the side of a building. She gasped as she regained her breath, her eyes open wide in shock. She could feel a stinging pain on her backside, but there was no time to examine for wounds. She managed to get back up on her hooves and went searching for her friends.

"Otis?" She called. "Freddy? Peck? Pig? Pip? Guys?!"

Abby called for her friends over and over, but it was no use; the monster's roars were too loud to hear anything over them.

_Look's like I'm on my own_, Abby thought disdainfully. Pulling out her lassoe, she flung the rope near the monster and managed to snag it over its giant right arm. Abby tightened the lassoe, squeezing the monster's arm to death as it let out another roar of pain.

Abby pulled out more rope, and this time she made her way towards its legs in attempt to tie them up together. But as she got close enough, a huge blow knocked her out of all senses, and her body slammed onto the concrete sidewalk. Pain seared in her body and she panted heavily, trying her hardest to regain her strength; the whole town depended on The Justice Brood. Abby hauled herself up, her legs weakly quivering.

The next thing she knew, the monster was heading right towards her. Abby could feel a little blood trickling down her right arm, but she tried her hardest to ignore it and made a break towards the monster. She tried to sneak behind the monster in a surprise attack, but the next thing she knew, the monster swooped her up.

"Ahhhhhh!" Abby let out a terrified scream as the monster carried her away in its left hand, the only hand available now. There was nothing she could do; the monster gripped her body tightly in its fist, barely allowing her to breath. Her rope was left on the ground, and the only thing left to do was scream for help. "Help! Help me!"

The monster climbed onto the top of a tall hospital building right above an ocean, Abby secure in its fist. It roared angrily at the helpless citizens, who were running every which way like a bunch of traumatized chickens.

A big army team appeared into the action. They arrived with tank engines, shooting cannons at the monster but unfortunately missing. A couple of helicopters and air planes soared above, shooting missiles at the monster as well. It almost looked like a classic King Kong scene.

"Help!" Abby screamed once more, but she couldn't be heard over the noise. The missiles and cannons continued to fire at the monster, only to miss. Abby prayed that the missiles wouldn't reach her, or that the monster wouldn't kill her first.

The monster roared in fury, trying to swat or grab the enemies with its other hand, but found it impossible; Abby had her rope squeezed around its right arm so tightly that it had lost sensation. The monster waved its arm containing Abby at the flying predators in attempt to punch them, causing Abby to become sick to her stomach.

Suddenly, it happened. Abby didn't know where it came from, but it happened. A giant, firey missile shot into the monster, sparks shooting everywhere and flying right into its heart. The monster let out a terrifying scream, and it flailed its arms around in pain and dropped down on its back, letting go of the terrified Abby and flinging her into the air.

Next thing she knew, Abby found herself landed in the ocean, the waves slapping roughly against her face. Abby was too weak and injured to try to fight the heavy waves, and before she knew it the waves were coming over her head.

"He...lp," Abby gurgled, the salty water filling her mouth and surrounding her whole body.

It was happening all too fast. _This is it_, Abby thought, knowing she was about to die. _I just wish Otis could know how I feel about him before I go..._

Before she could take another breath, Abby felt the rough current pull her underwater. She tried her hardest to swim back up, but she didn't have any more strength. She could no longer hold her breath, and painfully choked as she felt the salt water enter her lungs.

The last thing she sensed before losing conciousness was her body being pulled out of the water and pressed against a warm chest.

***

Abby remained motionless until a sudden surge of power filled her insides. Her eyes shot opened and she gasped, regaining her breath. _Am I in Heaven?_ she thought, looking around. Someone was standing over her - their lips were over hers. Her vision was blurry, but within a few moments her sight became clearer and she discovered who it was: Otis.

She gasped, realizing Otis had saved her life. "Otis," she whispered tenderly. She would have been dead if it wasn't for that bull she was crazy for.

"Abby, you're all right!" Otis gasped, thrilled as he threw his muscular arms over her in a hug.

"You saved me," Abby continued in gratitude, a huge smile upon her face and tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Otis looked at her with a sorrowful, desperate look. "I thought you were gone forever."

Abby grinned at him, filled with joy, and placed her hoof on the side of his snout. "I would have, if you hadn't come to the rescue. Thank you," she whispered sincerely.

She then wondered: how did she regain conciousness? She remembered feeling breath suddenly return to her and her body regaining power. But how? Abby thought about how Otis was standing over her, his lips right over hers as she awoke. Had Otis given her mouth-to-mouth CPR? Deep down she hoped so, and a tingling sense of joy filled her inside at the thought of Otis's lips on hers. Whatever he had done, though, she was just thankful to be alive.

"Otis, I can't thank you enough," Abby spoke in his ear, filled with gratitude.

"I'm just so happy you're all right," Otis beamed with a look of affection on his face.

Once again, Abby felt her lips moving toward Otis's, but this time she didn't try to stop herself. She would be dead if it wasn't for Otis, and her feelings toward him had become even stronger.

Abby's face moved closer and closer to Otis's, and she was shocked when she saw Otis doing the same! As their lips moved closer every second, Abby gradually closed her eyes, her heart beating excitedly as she prepared for her first kiss. Just a little closer, and -

They were interrupted when a roar of victory came from below. Abby stopped and realized that she and Otis were atop a large building, and the citizens of the town down below were cheering victoriously. The monster was finally defeated. It lay there, motionless, on the road. The crowd shouted, "Thank you, Cowman! Thank you, Justice Brood!"

Otis, a dissapointed look upon his face, looked down from the building and then back at Abby. "We, um...better go down there so the people can properly thank us."

Abby sighed, her ears lowering. "Yeah." She felt a combination of disappointment and annoyance. She would never have another opportunity for her and Otis to be alone together. Oh, how she longed to meet his lips.

Abby attempted to bring herself up to her hooves, but as she raised her body up, a stinging pain overcame her. "Aghhh!" she moaned as she fell back onto her side. Otis looked back at her, eyes filled with concern. "Abby?"

"I can't...get up," she groaned painfully. _Now I'm starting to sound like the monster_, she thought.

To Abby's amazement, Otis returned to her injured body, slid his hooves beneath her, and slowly (yet strugglingly) picked her up. "You're really hurt. Don't worry, we'll take care of you back at the barnyard. Come on."

Abby looked into Otis's eyes, full of adoration and a smile returning to her face. "Thanks," she whispered. She rested her head against Otis's warm chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breath.

Otis swung down the building with his rope, struggling a little with the extra weight of Abby in his arm. As he returned to the ground, the rest of his superhero friends were there to greet him. The entire town chanted their names over and over, and gave the heroes hugs, flowers, and other presents of gratitude.

Abby, however, didn't pay any attention to the citizens; her mind was focused on being caressed in Otis's arms. A tingling, excited feeling filled her at the closeness of Otis, and she was disappointed when Otis had to place her down into the car upon returning home.

***

"There," Otis smiled soothingly, "Feel better?"

Otis had tenderly wrapped Abby's wounds in bandages and soothed them with ice. Abby was already feeling a lot better. She looked into Otis's eyes admiringly, unable to believe that he cared about her so much that he was nursing her back to health.

"Otis, you've done so much for me," she murmured. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you're okay," Otis whispered.

Abby smiled widely. She had misjudged Otis. He really was a sweet, caring, tender bull after all, but he always hid it underneath his tough ego. Abby remembered how Otis had leaned his face in with Abby's when she was about to kiss him...did he really love her after all? Abby beamed at the thought. _Just tell him already, Abby! Three little words. Say it!_

"Otis," Abby began.

"Yeah?"

Abby drew in a deep breath before she found herself saying, "I...love..."

Before she could say the last word, Jack came rushing in at a hurry. "Abby! Abby! You're hurt? Are you okay?"

Abby's heart sank. Now that Jack was here, she could never finish that sentence. She was overcome by pain again, only this time it was emotional rather than physical.

"I'll go get Pig to make you some hot soup!" Jack worriedly spat, having a panic attack as if Abby was on her death bed. He stampeded off to find Pig.

Abby noticed a hurt look on Otis's face as he slowly turned away. She found herself finishing the last word to herself, "...you." _No Otis, don't leave!_

Abby's face drooped in sorrow. She knew that she and Otis would never have a chance together with Jack living at the barnyard. _Unless..._ a thought entered her mind.

_Unless I break up with Jack._

* * *

**Oooooh, does this chapter give you goosebumps, or is it just me? :D Now we know Abby and Otis both have feelings for each other, but Jack is keeping them apart! =( **

**Will Abby break up with Jack? :O**

**Thank you very much for reading my story and for all the nice reviews. Please keep reviewing! ^^**


	13. Something More

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but I've been really busy lately. I hope you guys enjoy, though! I wanted to get a chapter in with Otis's point of view before Abby "talks" to Jack. :O**

**OMGOMGOMG, GUESS WHAT PEEPS????!! BACK AT THE BARNYARD WON AN EMMY AWARD ON SATURDAY, AUGUST 29!!! Isn't that just spectacular?? ;D Thanks for all the people who have been supporting the show! Barnyard is truly a work of art. 8D**

**Congratulations on the other Emmy winners as well! WOOT!**

* * *

The farmer made entrance into the barn and filled each stall with fresh hay, feed, and water. He then went searching for Bessy, and upon finding her, put a pale under her udders and began to milk her. This caused a grumpy and rather angry look on Bessy's face, for "milking time" was her least favorite part of the day. Otis stood around the corner, snickering mockingly at the antagonized cow. Bessy mouthed the words, "I'll get you," which caused Otis to briefly stop.

When he had finished milking Bessy, the farmer went searching for Abby, but could not find the beautiful, tan cow. "Abby, here girl!" he tried calling, but there was no response. "Ah well," shrugged the farmer, "I guess I'll milk her when she's around."

The farmer then fed the chickens, collected the hens' eggs, poured slop into the pigs' pen (causing Pig to run up as quick as possible and devour the trash, stoked), fed the sheep, and fed his dogs. When his daily farm chores were all finished, he climbed into his truck and drove off to work in the fields, as usual.

"Ugh, that farmer better know who he's messing with! One more hard tug like that and he'll regret it," Bessy complained, her udders aching.

"Hey guys, check out this old corn cob the farmer left in the pen," Pig said, holding his piece of garbage-food up admiringly.

Duke walked over, gnawing on a peculiar-looking item. "Yum, a brand new bone..."

Otis stood there, smiling and chuckling at his friends as they idolized their breakfast. It was a beautiful morning; the sun was brightly shining, the birds were singing; and that wasn't the only thing that made Otis's morning so bright and cheerful. What mostly filled Otis with joy was what had happened last night. He had felt so terrorized when Abby had nearly drowned to death, and he remembered exactly how he had saved her life. He grinned with the thought. Otis had no choice than to give Abby CPR, but it certainly wasn't a burden to him. He excitedly thought about his lips placed gently on hers as he brought Abby back to life.

Otis couldn't hide it much longer. He loved Abby, and he had been so disappointed when their "almost-kiss" had been interrupted. Otis knew Abby had leaned her face in with his, and he began having second thoughts over Abby truly loving Jack. _Does she really love me after all?_ Otis prayed that she did. _What would Jack say if he knew about this?_ The question entered his mind, but he shook all thoughts of Jack away. Abby was the only one who mattered now. Just thinking about that beautiful face, soft, blonde hair in an elegant braid, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, golden earrings, glimmering blue eyes, etc. was enough to make Otis melt.

Regardless, Otis was filled with relief that Abby was okay. He wanted to show her how much he cared about her, and he had carried her off back to the farm and nurtured her last night. Otis sighed and smiled as he thought about how he had "swept Abby off her feet" with her gentle head tucked into his chest and her arms clinging around the back of his neck.

Otis was crushed when Jack had interrupted, as usual, his moment with Abby as he was caressing her wounds. He remembered how Abby was trying to tell him something...something having to do with love...

Otis's train of thought broke off as he spotted Abby rather cheerfully walking out of the barn to join the other animals. Bessy glanced up, a bit surprised, and asked, "Girl, where have you been? You left me hangin' for the farmer to milk me."

"Sorry," Abby peacefully sighed, bashing her eyelashes and smiling widely. "I've been kinda distracted."

Otis was also surprised when he saw Abby joyfully prancing around, picking a flower and sniffing it with a sigh of relief. Was she thinking the same thing he was? Was she day-dreaming about him?

Otis laughed a little at the unusual, yet comical, sight, "Well, you're in an awfully good mood for someone who was bruised, cut, and almost drowned thanks to a swamp monster last night."

Abby grinned at him. "Well, I certainly owe it to someone, don't I?"

Otis lifted his chin proudly and placed his hooves on his sides. He had done a great thing for his special friend.

Otis's friends looked at him questionably. "What?" he asked.

"So..." Freddy smiled. "It was pretty sweet how you saved Abby last night and carried her off to take care of her."

Before Otis could respond, Abby cut in, "Well I think it was mighty sweet of him!" Abby turned to Otis. "Thank you, Otis. For everything. They might tease you about it, but don't listen to them. You're an amazing friend...and that was very kind of you to do for me." Every word Abby had spoken sounded straight from the heart, and her beautiful blue eyes looked into Otis's sincerely as she solemnly smiled.

Otis placed his hoof on Abby's shoulder, giving him a warm sensation. "You're welcome, Abby. You're a great...f-friend too." Otis stuttered as he said the word "friend"; was Abby just his friend or more?

Otis longed to tell Abby his true feelings, but he found that he just couldn't at the moment, especially with the others around watching. All the other animals were silent, eyes focused on the two bovines.

It was only a few moments later that Otis realized he was still staring into Abby's beautiful sapphire eyes, his hoof still propped on her shoulder. He quickly removed it before his friends could question him, and turned back to the others. "So, guys...let's get some more planning done for the summer bash."

"Sure," Peck replied, followed by a whisper from Pig, "Girl liker."

Otis grumbled, integregated, but was comforted when he received a reassuring look from Pip. Otis found himself quite happy that he had told Pip his feelings after all.

As Otis plopped down on the grass next to the others, he received a tap on his backside. He swung around and saw Abby standing behind him.

"Otis?" she whispered. "I have a question..."

Otis stood back up on two legs and whispered in her ear, "What is it?"

Abby smiled and lowered her eyelids, almost giving Otis a dreamy look. "Is it true?"

"What?"

Abby took a deep breath as she said, "That you...like me?"

"I-" Otis was cut off when a brown bull was headed directly towards Abby: Jack. Surprise, surprise! Otis snorted and gave Jack a glare.

"Hey Abby," Jack flirtingly said. "Feeling any better?"

"Why yes," Abby responded, rather irritatedly, "I am. Otis did a great job in caring for me. I'm feeling good as new."

A look of jealousy filled Jack's face. "_Otis_? I brought you comforting hot soup."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Jack, Pig made the soup, not you. And Otis actually treated my wounds and wrapped them in bandages."

"Well pardon me for not getting there in time!" Jack sarcastically remarked. "Anyways, I'm glad you're okay, Ab."

Abby looked down. "Jack, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay..."

Otis immediately headed back to his friends, knowing that Abby and Jack needed private time. _What could they be talking about?_ he wondered. Otis just couldn't help noticing the rather annoyed expression that was on Abby's face.

* * *

***gasp* What are Abby and Jack going to talk about??? Will they break up? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please continue to REVIEW!!! :)**


	14. The Real Jack

**Sorry that it took me a while to update and that this chapter is so short. XD Fanfiction was giving me problems. **

**Will Jack and Abby break up? Dun dun dun!**

* * *

Abby led Jack behind the barn, out of sight and earshot from the others. This was it. Abby could take it no more. Between Jack's rude interruptions, sticking to Abby's side like glue, and panic attacks, Abby had reached her limit. At first she thought she felt something for the bull, but all it turned out to be was irritation. Plus, she already felt something for another special bull.

As they approached the back of the barn, Abby found it to be a quiet and desolate area of the farm. They were all alone. Abby turned around to face Jack and began, "Jack..."

"What's this about?" Jack looked concerningly.

"You know how I told you I've kinda always had a crush on Otis since I was brought here?"

"Yes, _but_, you are with me now." Jack said, rather irritatedly.

Abby sighed. "That's what I want to talk to you about. Jack, I'm sorry, but...when I agreed to be your girlfriend I still had feelings for Otis deep down. And he saved my life last night and took care of me, and it reminded me of what an amazing bull he actually is."

Jack snorted, fury building up. "Yeah, _SO WHAT_? Where's this even going?!"

"Wait, Jack, please let me finish!" Abby placed her hoof on his arm. "You're a great bull and all...but...I feel like you've been smothering me and you won't even let me near Otis. Do you know how relieved I was when it was just me and Otis last night? Because you weren't there, sticking to me like glue."

"Oh yeah, that's another thing," Jack cut in, "I think you need to change your superhero name. _Cowgirl_ sounds like a female version of _Cowman_, and we can't have people thinking that you and Otis are a couple."

Abby growled, angry at the fact that Jack had drowned out everything she had been saying.

"How about...um..._'Jack's girl'_? Yeah, I say that's a great new hero name," Jack grinned.

"I'm not changing my superhero name!" Abby snapped. "You're not even listening to me."

"Why not? You want people to think you're Otis's girlfriend?"

"If you'd listen to what I'm trying to say for a minute, you'd understand," Abby said through clenched teeth.

Jack raised his brows and gave a flirtatious smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll listen to you, baby."

_Did he just call me baby?_ Abby grew very uncomfortable and was filled with distress. "Jack, don't..."

Abby was then shocked when she felt his arm place around her waist! She quickly pulled his arm off, and yelled, "Stop it, Jack! You won't even listen!"

Jack looked shocked for a moment, then sighed. "Fine, what do you want to tell me?"

"I still like Otis," Abby plainly said.

"_What?!_ But you're my _girlfriend_!" Jack snorted.

"I've been trying to tell you that I still have feelings for him!"

Jack angrily glared at Abby. "How could you do this to me?"

"If you had been _listening_, you would've heard me say that I still liked him when I agreed to be your girlfriend!" Abby shot back. "And he sure took care of me a whole lot more than _you_ did last night! He saved my life!"

Jack clenched his fists and his muscles tensed. "Well, I'm _SO_ sorry for not being on your precious superhero team to help you when needed!" Jack spat out sarcastically.

Abby growled through her clenched jaws, ready to knock Jack out any minute. She was done playing games.

"Where's this going, anyway?" Jack asked snottily.

"Because you made me so angry, I'll just say it directly!" Abby snapped. "We're over!"

"_WHAT???!!!_ You can't break up with me! No one breaks up with Jack!" Fury glimmered and flickered in Jack's eyes, his cold stare piercing Abby.

"I just did!" Abby shot back.

To Abby's amazement, Jack's expression suddenly changed from fury to a deviant smile. "No," he calmly said.

Abby looked at him, confused. What was going on in this bull's mind? "What?" she asked.

Jack chuckled, almost evilly. "You won't break up with me. Because if you do, your precious Otis will, let's just say, disappear!"

Abby's heart stopped. She felt as if an icy claw had gripped her heart and torn it out. "What do you mean Otis will disappear?" Abby asked fearfully.

Jack grimly laughed. "Let's just say...something could happen to him."

Abby once again was filled with searing anger. "_NO!_ You can't do anything to Otis! I won't let you! Anyways, he's the leader and probably a lot stronger than you are! What makes you think you can take him on?"

"I'm full of surprises, Abby," Jack chuckled. "I strongly suggest you remain my girlfriend if you truly care about Otis."

Abby froze. What should she do? Should she tell Otis? Should she keep quiet and remain Jack's girlfriend to keep Otis from danger?

"I should've kept away from you in the first place! Otis was right!" Abby cried out. "Stay away from him!"

"Don't count on it," Jack smirked.

"Listen, Jack!" Abby shrieked. "You stay away from Otis or I'll pound you into a pancake!"

Jack burst out laughing. "Okay, try to hurt me. I've been observing your fighting moves so I know every one of them for defending myself. Plus, if you _attempt_ to hurt me, you could lose your beloved Otis then, too."

Abby felt helpless. In fact, she felt more in danger with Jack than the swamp monster. What could she do? There was no choice left than to stay with Jack. What else was Jack going to pressure Abby into doing? She shuddered just thinking about it. Abby was filled with fear as it dawned on her: she was being imprisoned by Jack. It was almost as if he was forcing her to be his slave.

Otis had been right all along. Now Abby saw the real, cruel side of Jack, and wanted more than anything for the farmer to take him back to his old farm. He was a selfish, conceited, horrible jerk, and Abby felt stupid for not discovering it sooner.

Abby found that there was only one thing left to do. Without another thought, Abby ran into her stall, closed the door, and burst out in tears.

* * *

**If you hated Jack before, what do you think of him now?! GRRR, that stupid burger!!! *roasts Jack* X( He won't let Abby break up with him! How will Abby and Otis ever be a couple now? What will happen next? What will Otis do? Find out soon!! =O**

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEEEEWWW! 8D Thanks for all the reviews before!**


	15. Trouble at the Party

**Sorry it's been taking me a while to update, everyone. I've been super busy with school and everything. D= **

**Here it is, the newest chapter! ;D Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Pip, what's going on over there?" Otis said through a walkie-talkie.

"He's loading more stuff in the car. Wait a minute...is that heart-printed underwear hanging out of the suitcase?" Pip snickered through the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"Pip, focus!" Otis grumbled. The two best friends were spying on the farmer. They had been long awaiting the day the farmer left to vacation with his family in Idaho, and that day was today. The summer bash was today. Otis, Pip, and the other animals could barely wait any longer for the party. The two had decided to go on stakeout so they would know when the farmer left and the coast was clear. Otis grew impatient every second, for he was _the_ party animal, and he wanted more than anything for the old man to finally leave.

Duke, holding the farmer up rather than helping the situation, excitingly ran over to his best friend, licking his face in a warm "Goodbye, I'll miss you."

"Ahahaha, Duke!" The farmer grinned and patted the dog's head. "I'll miss you too, boy. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. And guess what? I've asked Mrs. Beady and her nephew to check up on you and the other animals every day or so."

At these words, Duke froze in fear, and so did Pip who was listening nearby. Mrs. Beady? Snotty Boy? Out of all the people in the world, the farmer had to pick _the worst_ people in existence to watch them!

"Otis!" Came a panicky voice through Otis's end of the walkie-talkie.

"What is it, Pip?"

"The farmer just told Duke that Mrs. Beady and Snotty Boy are going to be checking up on us daily!" Pip exclaimed.

"Oh, milk me!" Otis grunted, for Mrs. Beady and Snotty Boy were his two worst enemies. Well, so was Jack. And Bessy. At first a hint of worry hit Otis inside, but it quickly went away as Otis remembered how pathetic and crazy Mrs. Beady and Snotty Boy were. If things called for drastic measures, the animals could easily scare the two psychotic humans away. Otis wasn't about to let those two goons get in the way of the long-awaited bash.

"Pip, don't worry," Otis responded to the worried mouse through his device, "those two have lost half their minds. We can easily get rid of them if they get in the way of anything."

After the farmer had made sure that his animals were left with a good supply of food, water, and bedding, he loaded up the last of his things into his truck and drove off. The sheep watched as the farmer's truck became smaller and smaller in the distance, and finally that one particular sheep yelled, "Clear!"

Pip excitedly jumped and yelled, "All clear, Otis!"

"Woohoo!" Otis excitedly let out, for the moment he had been waiting for was here. "Kick it, Barn Boys!"

The animals flung open the barn doors and rushed into the barn, where The Barn Boys began singing and the animals began dancing. The scene looked very similar to the Night Barn, only it was during the day and it not only took place inside the barn. Outside, there were many different activities and games the animals were holding. Pig had agreed to hold a Pie Eating Contest (surprise, eh?), Freddy and Peck were in charge of the limbo game (when they weren't playing it themselves), and some animals were throwing a "pool" party in the pond. Bessy had volunteered - or let's just say, Otis had volunteered Bessy - to bring out trays of assorted drinks to the animals who spent their time in the water. The bash was taking place on the whole farm rather than just the barn. Otis was supervising the whole party, assisted by Pip on his side, while also doing what he did best - partying. Otis danced crazily at the wild Folk music playing with Pip hanging onto his shoulder by one arm, frightened to death. Pip prayed that the animals wouldn't release Wild Mike, for Otis's dance was wild enough.

After a while, Otis was surprised to hear that angry, bitter yell that he had heard many times before. "Yo, dum-dum!"

Otis turned to see Bessy making her way towards him. _Oh great, what's she gonna complain about now?_, he thought. Bessy looked especially unhappy today, which was unusual considering that everyone else was having a blast. "What now, Bessy?" Otis sighed.

"Where in the hell is Abby?! She said she'd help me serve drinks!" Bessy angrily rasped.

Otis stopped, and scanned around the inside of the barn. Where was Abby? A pang of guilt entered Otis, for he realized he had gotten too carried away with his party to notice Abby was nowhere in sight. He walked outside of the barn and scanned the outside farm area, but he could not spot that beautiful blonde-haired cow. Otis thought back to four days before, when Abby had led Jack away to talk to him in private. Since then, she had barely even associated with Otis, and he had only seen her occasionally walk by every now and then. _Is Abby mad at me? Why is she acting so strange? Did something happen between her and Jack?_ Otis pondered all these questions in his mind.

Otis turned back to the grumpy brown cow who was still standing there, arms crossed. "I don't know where she is. Let's split up; you go that way," Otis motioned to the right of barnyard area, "and I'll go this way." Otis pointed to the left of the barnyard. "If she's not in the barnyard, look by Dandelion Meadow."

Bessy rolled her eyes and grunted; she hated taking directions from others, especially Otis. But she was wanted to find her friend, so she did as Otis told her. Otis ran his way, hoping to find Abby and maybe clear up whatever was on her mind.

**********

So far, Bessy had had no luck upon finding Abby. She knocked on her stall door and called her name, but there was no response. She turned back outside, continuing to call "Abby! Abby!"

The sheep, who happened to be nearby, heard Bessy's calls and asked in their "baas", "Are you looking for Aaaaabbbbyyy?"

Bessy looked over. "You know where she is? Spill!"

"She's in the siiiilllloooo," one said, motioning over to the tall silo accompanying the barn.

Bessy approached the silo and opened the door. There was Abby, sitting on the floor, sadly sulking with her head and ears lowered. Bessy was immediately overcome with worry, as something was obviously bothering her friend. "Abby?"

Abby looked up and sighed, "Hi Bessy."

"What's wrong?" Bessy placed a hoof on Abby's arm comfortingly. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"Nothing. It's...n-nothing at all," was Abby's reply.

"Don't pretend like it's nothin'. You're just sadly sitting here, looking hurt. Now tell me."

Abby sighed. She couldn't help feeling totally crushed. Jack was imprisoning her as his girlfriend, and there was no way out. She knew if she joined the summer bash Jack would follow her around like a puppy, eyeing her if she made even the slightest eye-contact with Otis. Jack was so over-protective that he wouldn't even allow Abby a yard's distance from Otis. She couldn't bare to stand there, looking like an idiot and a jerk for avoiding him. What else could she do, though? She didn't want Jack to harm him. She wondered, _should I tell Bessy?_ She was afraid that if she did Bessy would blurt it out to Otis or Jack.

Abby was still conscious of Bessy's stare, her friend expecting an answer. Abby knew that the only way out of this was to lie, for if she told Bessy the truth there was nothing she could do anyway. Abby didn't want her friend to worry about her. She pondered a list of excuses in her head, and finally said, "I-I just got a call from...my mom and she says one of my...b-brothers is ill."

"Aw, I'm sorry girl," Bessy affectionately replied, giving Abby a comforting hug. Apparently, Bessy was more gullible than she had thought. This did not make Abby feel any better, and she hated the thought of lying to her friend.

Bessy smiled. "Come on, I think it'll cheer you up if you join the party. I need help servin' drinks anyways. Please?"

Before Abby could reply, she found Bessy taking hold of her hoof and urging her up. Without thinking, Abby followed Bessy back outside to assist her with her party duties.

**********

When Otis returned from his search, he found Abby serving drinks by the lake. _I guess Bessy found her_, he thought. Otis was about to approach Abby with a bunch of questions as to why she was acting strangely, when suddenly he was interrupted from his train of thought.

"Okay, all you animals gather in here," came the voice of the horse, the lead of The Barn Boys. Everyone outside immediately retreated into the barn, some tracking a water trail behind them. Otis followed, wondering what this was about.

"It's time for our slow dance," the horse grinned. "Everyone find a partner."

Otis hesitated. _Slow-dance? With Abby?_ His questions for her melted away and he smiled. Nothing excited him more than the thought of dancing with Abby, their bodies pressed against each other. But he also wasn't sure whether Abby and Jack we're still a couple or not, not to mind the fact whether or not Abby liked him the same way. _Should I ask her?_ Otis's heart beat a mile a minute and his body was filled with tingles, but before he could think, he found himself making his way towards Abby.

"Hi, A-Abby..." Otis nervously greeted. "D-do you w-want to da-ance?" Otis then realized what had just come out of his mouth, and cupped his hoof over it. _Oh cud, what did I just do?_ "I mean...y-you know, since we're gr-great friends and all."

Otis noticed something peculiar; Abby kept her focus on the ground, and avoided looking him in the eyes. A smile arose on her face, and she faintly replied, "I'd love to but I can't...I can't! You have to understand..."

"What? What do you mean?" Otis was fully confused. "Abby? What's...wrong...?"

"You don't understand, I'm not...allowed...to..." Abby whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

Otis cocked his head. "Not allowed to what? Are you okay?" What was wrong with Abby? Was she on medication? Why was she acting so strange?

"I want to dance with you, but Jack...won't allow...I'm sorry, I can't talk to you Otis...you can't understand," Abby looked into his eyes with a sincere, sorry look, and gasped when she saw Jack angrily storming his way towards her. With that, Abby turned tail and ran as fast as she could.

What was going on? Was Jack bullying Abby? A pang of fury hit Otis inside, and he grabbed Jack's arm tightly as he passed by. "What's going on?! What's wrong with Abby?"

"None of your business!" Jack angrily snapped, and hurriedly ran after his "girlfriend".

Otis blankly stood there, not knowing what to do. Bessy ran up to him and worriedly asked, "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Abby...she was acting really weird and she had a fearful look on her face from Jack. She just gasped and ran away from him, and he angrily followed her out the barn. Bessy, will you find out what's going on? You're her best friend." For the first time, Otis was relying on Bessy for help. At that moment, he didn't see her as an enemy, rather as a friend he was trusting in.

Otis expected an angry comeback from Bessy, but instead she simply replied, "Okay. Don't worry." He watched as the brown cow made her way out of the barn, following Jack and Abby's trail. Otis was surprised; maybe there was some good in Bessy after all.

As he turned around, Otis became conscious that all the animals were watching, eyes widened. Otis just stood there, dumbfounded; he didn't know what he could do. His ears lowered, hoping that Abby was okay. He couldn't help noticing the scared and hurt look on her face just moments before.

"Jack, wherever you are, you better not hurt my Abby," he whispered.

* * *

**What's Jack going to do to Abby? What will Bessy find out? Will Otis come to the rescue? Will Mrs. Beady and Snotty Boy show up? Find out in the next chapter! B)**

**Tell me how you think I did on this chapter, because I'm always paranoid over those things. XD **

**Please R.E.V.I.E.W!!! 8D Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews; I've been getting more and more! Please keep it up! I appreciate it so much; it's reviews that keep my story going. :)  
**


	16. Damsel in Distress

Bessy swiftly made her way right behind Jack and Abby's trail. She always thought the bull seemed too nice. _That stupid 'Jack'- ass better not lay a hoof on my best friend!_ Bessy was already thinking of different ways to take a good beating to him. She thought this to be very bizarre; every other time she took notice to Abby and Jack, they seemed so happy together. Now it seemed almost as if Abby had been running for her life from a terrifying monster.

Bessy halted; she had witnessed the couple run by the chicken coop, but there appeared nothing in sight. Bessy poked her head into the chicken coop, only to see several hens scattered about the place, their attention now on her. But there was no Abby or Jack. Fortunately, one of the hens inside the coop was Hannah, and Bessy figured that she might know something about her missing friend. "Hannah, have you seen Abby? She went running from Jack."

Hannah nodded, swallowing the seed she had been pecking at a few seconds ago. "Jack was rather hastily following after her and I saw them both pass by here. I assumed they were playing some kind of game, though. Jack and Abby seem inseperable."

"Nope, there's something fishy going on with them. Did you see where they went?" Bessy urged.

Hannah looked down for a moment and placed her wing on her beak, trying to recall the scene. "I'm not totally sure because I didn't pay too much attention, but they might have either gone to the well or the silo."

Bessy bidded her thanks to Hannah and she turned back around on a quest to seek her friend. _If I was a dog this would be so much easier_, she grumbled. The idea of asking for Duke's aid entered her mind, but she quickly cleared it away. Duke had poor senses and was easily distracted. She'd be better off on her own.

Bessy approached the well, hoping that Abby wasn't hiding in it like Otis often did. "Abby? Abby?" she called, but there was no answer. It was pure darkness down there, with the occasional drip or trickle of water. _This would be so much easier if I had a flashlight!_ she thought. "Abby? Are you down there? It's me, Bessy."

Again, no reply. Bessy hoped that Abby wasn't remaining silent in order to avoid Jack. She decided to try the second possible place, the silo.

When Bessy was several yards distance away from the silo, her ears perked up as she began to hear voices from the inside. She hoped that they belonged to Abby and Jack, for she didn't want to keep yelling into the well. As she loomed towards the silo door and prepared to thrust it open, she stopped herself. If Abby and Jack were in there, she wanted to catch their conversation first. She slighty and silently cracked the door open, and pressed her ear against it.

Jack sounded angry, and Abby fearful. Bessy listened and tried as best as she could to make out what they were saying.

"Didn't I warn you?" Jack appeared to say in an angry tone. "I warned you to stay away from him!"

"B-but I didn't do anything!" Abby cried. "He asked me to dance."

Bessy stopped. _Who are they talking about? Who asked Abby to dance?_ Bessy proceeded in her eavesdropping, hoping to find an explanation as to what was going on.

"And what did you say?" Jack growled.

"I-I told him that I couldn't..."

"But you wanted to, didn't you!" Jack snapped.

"Of course I wanted to!" Abby bellowed. "You know I like him! But you won't let me near him. Why do you care so much, anyways? I knew him and liked him way before _you_ came here!"

It suddenly made sense to Bessy. It was no doubt that Abby had had the biggest crush on Otis since the day she met him. _Jack won't let Abby near Dum-Dum? What the hell is going on?_

"Doesn't matter," Jack continued, "because you agreed to be _my_ girlfriend, and my girlfriend you shall remain! Otis doesn't even like you! Forget about him!"

"I know he does! Because the night he rescued me we almost kissed! And he asked me to dance!"

Bessy froze. _WHAT?! Abby and Otis almost **kissed**?!_ She couldn't decide whether to be creeped out or feel betrayed that her friend had never told her.

"You have one last chance to stay away from him, Abigail! Or else you'll never see him again," Jack evilly laughed.

"Don't touch him!" Abby furiously spat.

The next thing Bessy heard was a shriek from Abby, and then a giant thud, followed by another one. Immediately, Bessy kicked open the silo door, springing to the rescue of her best friend. Both Abby and Jack were sprawled on the floor, Jack seeming to be in more pain than Abby. "What's going on?" Bessy shouted.

Abby quickly looked up Bessy, surprised of her presence. "Bessy! What are you doing?"

"I'm here to rescue you from this burger bastard!" Bessy snapped, giving Jack a furious scowl. She turned back to Abby. "What happened to you?"

"J-Jack pushed me down, so I kicked him over as well," Abby replied.

Jack placed his hoof on his head, suffering from a giant headache. "Ack, ouch..."

Bessy walked over to Abby and helped her up, comfortingly placing a hoof on her back. "I heard the whole conversation."

Abby's eyes widened. "You d-did? So you know about...me and Otis?"

"Yeah," Bessy rolled her eyes. "I'm not happy about it, and I think you have bad taste, but I understand. Why didn't you tell me that you and Otis almost kissed?"

"Because I know you don't like him, and it would only disgust you to hear such a thing," Abby sighed.

"Well, I am disgusted." A smile grew upon Bessy's face. "But I'm your best friend, and if you like Otis that much, I'm just gonna have to live with it."

Abby returned the smile and simply replied, "Thanks."

Jack stirred on the floor and, with a bit of struggling, managed to pull his weight back up on his two back legs. "So, Abby, you brought your friend here to help? Aww, isn't that cute. I told you not to attempt any of your stunts in hurting me! Now, your precious little Otis is going to get hurt," Jack cackled, almost like a witch or a demon.

"I don't think so!" Bessy shouted, and with all her might, thrust her fist into Jack's stomach in a hard punch, sending him flying back onto the floor with a huge _SLAM!_.

The two cows stared a gasped at the unconscious bull slumped onto the silo floor. More importantly, Abby looked at Bessy astonishingly, full of shock; she had never realized how strong her friend really was.

"Abby, quick! Go get Otis! Before he wakes up," Bessy scuttled.

Abby shook her head. "No, Bessy. This my problem to deal with, not yours. You hurry and go get Otis, and I'll stay."

Bessy hesitated, but she agreed, and swiftly turned out of the silo to fetch the barnyard leader.

***

As Bessy hurried on all fours, she finally spotted the black & white bull standing by the bar inside the barn. She sprinted over to him, tired and panting from all the running. "Otis!"

Otis turned towards her and immediately asked, "Did you find Abby?"

"Yes..." She gasped for breath. "She...and Jack...in...silo."

"What are they doing?"

Bessy took a deep breath. "Well, when I found that they were in there, I listened to what they were saying to each other first. Listen, Dummy, Abby really likes you, and Jack won't even let her near you. That's why she ran away so quickly when you were talking to her. Jack is forcing her to be his girlfriend, and I heard him say that if she doesn't stay away from you, he'll do something bad to you."

A smile filled Otis's face. "So, Abby really does like me?"

"Duh, moron, that's what I said!"

"And Jack's holding her captive? Has he hurt her?"

"He shoved her on the floor, but she's fine. Now hurry; I punched him so hard that he's knocked out unconscious, but he won't be for long if we keep babbling. Come on!" Bessy motioned for Otis to follow her.

"That dirtbag won't come near me without a fight!" Otis shouted as he ran after the sassy brown cow.

As the two were making their way towards the silo, Bessy wondered how this conflict was going to result. She knew that one way or another, this was not going to end well.

* * *

**What's going to happen between Otis and Jack? Will Abby be okay? Will Otis and Abby ever be a couple? Find out soon...**

**PLEASE remember to REVIEW! I want your opinion; how did you like this chapter? Even if you have not been following along with most of my story, don't be afraid to review! Thank you SO much to everyone who's been reviewing! Remember, it's reviews that keep me writing. 8D Oh, yes, and if you review I'll give you a piece of chocolate caaaaake! ;D (Yes, G, I copied your "cookie" thing, muahahaha. x) ) **

**And again, I'm very sorry for all the late updates recently. Like I said before, I've been busy with school & computer problems. x_x I'll try to update earlier from now on. **


	17. Otis vs Jack

As Otis ran quickly as possible at Bessy's heels towards the silo, a flashback flooded to his memory.

_It was a regular day, mid-day in fact, much like this one. It was extremely hot outisde, and Otis was hanging around in the barn with his friends underneath the cool shade, relaxing. Two weeks ago, Daisy had given birth to her son, Ben, whom she named after Otis's deceased father. Now it was Ben's feeding time, so Otis had to let Daisy and Ben alone for privacy. Otis was the new leader, and he was still trying to warm up to it. He thought back to a couple weeks ago, the same day as Ben's birth, when he had defeated Dag and the coyotes. Now the whole barnyard loved and respected him. Even Bessy showed him a _molecule_ more of respect._

_"Hey, look at this!" called Pig from a random horse's stall. He pulled out a big handful of sludgy goop. It was brown and reeked of a fowl smell. "This guy left perfectly good slop lying around in his stall!"_

_Otis's eyes widened; he immediately recognized what the brown stuff was, and it wasn't slop. "Pig, don't eat that! That's not slop, that's-"_

_But it was too late. Pig was already scarfing down the "slop". Otis cringed at the thought that Pig had just eaten horse manure._

_"Mmmm, say, that was pretty good!" Pig remarked with a burp._

_Otis, Pip, Freddy, and Peck immediately felt sick to their stomachs. "Don't let him near me for a while," Pip said, hiding behind Otis's head._

_Then, to Otis's surprise, a rather pretty, light brown hen with a white head came fluttering into the barn. It was Etta, Otis's wise hen friend and Maddy's mother. "Otis! Otis!" she frightfully called in a panicky tone._

_"What's wrong?" Otis nervously asked, his heart sinking. Last time Etta had acted this way was when she gave Otis news that his dad was dead._

_"It's Daisy! And lil' Ben!" she clucked._

_"What happened?!" Otis asked fearfully. Daisy meant more to him than anything in the world, and Ben was practically his son. He wasn't about to let anything happen to his family._

_"Daisy was just putting Ben to sleep," Etta continued, "when a trailer pulled up. Next thing I know, Daisy and Ben are being hauled onto it!"_

_"WHAT?!?" Otis gasped in terror. What was going on? What was the farmer doing?! Otis immediately got up and ran out the barn as swift as he could. There, in front of him, was the horrid sight. Some stranger was pushing Daisy up into a trailer. Daisy was resisting and trying to escape the "metal prison", but the stranger kept slapping her behind, causing her to come closer and closer to the inside. Little Ben was already up inside the trailer, mooing helplessly for his mother._

_What became even more revolting to Otis was seeing the farmer out there, also, accompanying and aiding the stranger in hauling Daisy up. _What are they doing?!? Are they taking Daisy away?! How could the farmer let this happen, let alone HELP?!_ Otis immediately charged towards the scene, coming to the rescue of his family. However, just before he was able to buck the stranger who was forcing the two into the trailer, he felt a stinging pain on bottom. The stranger had whirled around and spanked him hard, causing Otis to let out a painful moo. Otis furiously turned back towards the stranger, ready to attack, but the farmer grabbed hold of his front legs. "Bad boy! C'mon Otis, I know you care about these two, but this is for the better. We have to do this," the farmer softly spoke to Otis, knowing that he understood every word he was saying._

_Otis didn't understand why Daisy and Ben were being taken away, but he didn't care. He finally managed to wriggle free of the farmer's grip. However, it was too late. When Otis looked up again, the stranger was mounting up the trailer and getting into his truck. As the engine started, Daisy and Ben let out frightened moos. Otis could see Daisy's terrified face through the cracks of the trailer. Her eyes were on him, as if a way of saying, "Help!" The truck began to slowly move, and Otis immediately took off after it._

_The truck's speed was increasing faster and faster. Otis continued to run after it for some miles, when finally he could take it no more. Otis collapsed onto the ground, desperate for breath. He watched dreadfully as the truck became smaller and smaller, and he heard one last moo sound from Daisy._

_"Daisy!" Otis gasped. "No..." he whispered. She was gone. Otis had just lost his son and the love of his life. Tears filled Otis's eyes. _Why does everything happen to me? _he thought. His whole family was gone, now; his father, "wife", and son. Otis didn't understand why the farmer had to have them taken away so sudden. Was something wrong with them? He knew that the farmer was a great friend to the animals and wanted the best for them...there couldn't have been something dangerous about Daisy and Ben, though? Besides, Ben was only a calf!_

_Otis just stood there, shocked. It had all happened in the blink of an eye. "I'll probably never see them again," Otis whispered to himself, his heart torn. "I don't know how I can live through this. I'll never be happy again. I'll never love again."_

But that was a long time ago. Otis had never thought that such a cow like Abby existed, or that he would ever fall in love again. But he had. He was crazy over Abby. She was different than Daisy; she was athletic, strong, loved to partake in Otis's pranks and other "games", and had a sweet, kind, caring nature for living things and a radiant beauty. It was no doubt Abby had captivated Otis's heart. As Otis followed Bessy to the silo, he remembered how he had let Daisy slip away from him. He wasn't about to lose another girl. _Jack, you better not hurt her or I'll tear you to shreds!_

Bessy and Otis arrived at the silo just in time, for Jack was beginning to wake up from Bessy's blow. "Otis!" Abby called cheerfully. She ran up to him and thrust her arms over him in a big hug. A tingling, warm sensation filled Otis's body at the closeness of his crush.

"Abby, are you alright?" Otis spoke softly with concern and compassion in his voice.

"I am now," smiled Abby, her beautiful, sapphire eyes twinkling once again. "Otis, I never meant to reject or avoid you, but Jack-"

"It's okay, Bessy explained everything to me." Otis returned a warm, radiant smile to Abby before making his way towards the dizzy Jack. "What the cud do you think you're doing?!" Otis hollered, his tone changing from passionate to fury. "Abby can like whoever she wants!"

Jack, once again, managed to haul his weight back up onto two legs. He chuckled. "Oh, Otis, you're just mad because you're not getting your way. Just because your leader doesn't mean the world revolves around you."

"How dare you", Otis growled. "You call _me_ selfish? _You're_ the one who won't let Abby have feelings for anyone but yourself! Don't think I didn't see the fear in Abby's eyes earlier right before you chased her out of the barn; you're forcing her to live her life the way _you_ want it!"

Jack smirked. "Well, aren't we smart?"

Otis clenched his fists, ready to strangle the bull any minute. "I knew there was something strange about you from day one; the way you only partook interest in Abby, no one else. Just because you see a beautiful girl doesn't mean you can force her to love you." Otis paused and blushed, realizing he had called Abby beautiful right in front of herself. After a few seconds, he regained his thoughts and continued, "I won't have it! You leave Abby alone or you're banished from the barnyard!"

"Oh, Otis," Jack laughed, "you think you have so much power, but you don't. Oh, and did you hear about me and Abby's little deal? If she told you about this whole situation, I just might have to do something to you." A cold, evil smile rose upon Jack's face.

A shiver ran down Otis's spine. What was Jack planning to do? He had already felt the true side of pain while fighting off the coyotes a few years ago. Jack couldn't be _that_ tough, right?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Abby break in, "I never told him! He came to the rescue because he knew I was in trouble."

"Silence!" Jack angrily snapped. That was it; Otis could take it no more.

"You don't talk to Abby like that!" Otis raged. He tightened his fist, preparing to send Jack a hard blow in the face.

"I may do whatever I please. Who's gonna stop me?" Jack challenged with a smile.

As Otis began to swing his arm back, fist clenched, he felt a pair of smaller, sleeker hooves grip his arm. As he felt a warm sensation fill his body again, he knew exactly who it was.

"Otis, don't!" Abby stopped him. "You're only asking for trouble."

A wicked scowl overcame Jack's face. "You're not a part of this!" And without warning, he pushed Abby hard, causing her to slam into the silo wall.

"Abby!" Otis worriedly exclaimed. He didn't even need to think of his next move. Otis swung his fist hard into Jack's face, and managed to catch him off-guard; the punch sent him stumbling backwards confused and surprised onto the floor.

Abby mockingly laughed, "Well, Jack, would you look at that? That's the third time you've ended up on the floor! Lying down on the job?" She turned to Otis and smiled, "Thanks. Be careful. Let me know if you want help; I could pummel him into a pancake any minute."

Otis shook his head. "No, Abby, let me handle this."

Jack got up again, this time wiping blood trickling from the side of his mouth. "You've messed with the wrong bull," Jack growled, a dark look on his face. Before Otis could swing another punch, Jack grabbed Otis's arm and flung him backwards onto the ground.

Before Otis realized what had happened, he was on the floor, the world spinning around in dizziness and a painful headache arriving in his head. Otis groaned and struggled, trying to return to reality.

"Otis!" Abby gasped as she approached his side to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Otis groaned, still in pain.

"You sure you don't want any help?"

"Yes, Abby. It's about time I knock some sense into this clown." Otis returned to Jack. Without a word, he gripped one of his horns, pulled it forward hard, then let go, knocking Jack off balance as he flew into the silo wall and left a dent. However, Jack did not seize the opportunity; while Otis was unaware, he kicked him hard in the groind, immediately sending Otis to the ground also. "Owwww! Ouchie!" Otis cried; for everyone knew that was a guy's weakest spot.

The two bulls kept at each other, back and forth, injury to injury. Otis had to admit, Jack was tough. Tougher than he had thought. Jack knew so many hardcore kung fu fighting moves which resulted in Otis on the floor almost every time. Pain tingled in Otis's body, but he refused to give up. He bodyslammed Jack onto the ground, Jack cursing and struggling to escape his heavy body. He jabbed his back hoof into Otis's side, a new piercing pain entering Otis's body as he let out a painful, "Ouch!" As he covered his jabbed side with two hooves, Jack managed to wiggle free.

"Just give it up!" Otis panted. "Leave Abby alone!"

"Never!" was Jack's angry reply.

Otis swung his fist into Jack's mouth once again, knocking Jack onto the floor. "You leave my girl alone!" Otis then realized what he had said. Embarassment and redness flooded in his face, and to make it worse Abby was still close by. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a beaming smile arise upon Abby's face, but he dared not make eye contact. _Cud, why'd I have to say that out loud?_ he aimlessly wondered.

Jack got up again, but this time he wasn't hesitant or dizzy. He had a scorching blaze of fury in his eyes, his muscles tensed. "She's _my_ girl!" he snarled. "That's it! You have angered me for the last time!"

Without having time to think, Otis felt Jack grip his arms tightly, spin him around in the air, and hurl him hard. Otis flew at such a hard force that he broke through the wall of the silo and slammed hard onto the ground. Stinging pain seared throughout Otis's body. _I can't take this anymore_, he thought, _I should just give up. Jack's too tough_. The idea killed Otis, but he felt like if he didn't give up _he_ might be killed. Otis let out painful groans as he struggled, trying to pull his body back up; however, he was too hurt.

"Otis!" cried Abby, as she ran over to his side. She placed her hooves gently on his chest, sending those warm, tingly sensations into Otis's body within the pain.

"Abby," Otis panted, "Jack...ouch..."

Abby furiously scowled, "That's it, I'm taking Jack head-on!"

As Abby got up, Otis grabbed hold of her arm. "No, Abby. Jack's pushed you around too long."

"Otis, I can take care of myself and-"

"No!" Otis stopped her. He thought back to the time again when Daisy and Ben were taken away. He had allowed his family to slip through his hooves. _Not again_, Otis thought. He wasn't going to give up after all. He loved Abby, and refused to give up for Jack to bully her more. Otis couldn't bear the thought of putting Abby in danger. He smiled promisingly and gazed into her eyes. "I lost one girl before. I'm not losing another one."

"Otis," Abby whispered with a gleaming face. "If you're sure. But I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I can't bear to just stand and watch you-"

"No," Otis refused, "You've been pushed around by Jack for too long. Now it's between me and Jack. I won't give up; I _want_ to fight him for you."

"Oh, Otis," Abby beamed, a huge, grateful smile filling her face. "Be careful." Otis saw Abby move her face towards his, and before he realized what she was doing, he felt a soft kiss on the side of his snout. Otis gasped in surprise, and a new, warm sensation filled his body that he had never felt before. Abby had kissed him! A grin overcame his face and his eyes glimmered at her. He felt like skipping around in joy. Otis's pain suddenly melted away, and now he was only focused on Abby. He wanted so badly to sweep Abby off her feet and kiss her a million times, but he he had finish Jack off first.

That one, small kiss was enough to keep Otis going. As the kiss revived and refueled his body with happiness, he found himself managing to get back up on two legs. _I won't let Abby down_, he determinedly thought.

Otis was finished playing games. He ran up to Jack from behind and kicked him hard, sending his body bowling hard into the ground as well, face forward.

"Damn you, Otis!" Jack cursed.

Jack arose from the ground and ran full speed on all fours towards Otis in a charge. But as Jack became only a tail-length away from him, Otis grabbed Jack's front two legs and, with all his might, hurled the bull backwards. Jack was sent soaring through the air several feet over Otis's head, and finally hit the ground with a huge _thud!_.

Otis was shocked to see Jack lying there, still and unconscious. _Did I really do that?_ he thought with disbelief. He had taken on coyotes before, but not a big, buff bull like Jack.

Otis, Abby, and Bessy gathered around the still, motionless body. Otis poked him and asked, "Is he alive?"

Abby put her ear to Jack's chest and listened for a heartbeat. "Yeah, he's alive; but you knocked him unconscious, Otis." She returned over to Otis and threw her arms over him in another hug. "Thank you so much," she sincerely said with a look of gratitude.

"You're welcome, Abby," whispered Otis in his calm, soothing voice. He wrapped his big, muscular arms around Abby's body as he returned her hug, warm and tingling sensations igniting his insides. However, as many moments passed by Otis became aware that he and Abby had remained in the same position, gazing into each other's eyes. Otis blushed and quickly let go, clearing his throat. "Sorry."

"If you lovebirds don't mind," Bessy cut in, "I got a great idea: let's do something with that sirloin bozo Jack before he wakes up."

Before the three bovines could think of an idea, the whole farm approached and gathered around Jack's motionless body and asked questions like, "What happened? What's going on? Is Jack dead?"

Pip climbed up onto Otis's shoulder and asked with concern, "Otis, are you okay? Somebody told us that you and Jack were beating each other up so we all ran out here to see for ourselves. Did you kill him?"

Otis explained the whole story to the barnyard; how Jack imprisoned Abby as his girlfriend, how Bessy told him what was going on, how he wanted to teach Jack a lesson, and how he knocked him out hard as possible. Throughout the whole explanation, surprised gasps filled the multitude of wide-eyed animals. Abby nodded and added, "It's all true."

The barn animals approached Abby with big hugs of compassion and cheered Otis on for his heroism. Pip shook his head and said, "So there was something wrong with Jack after all."

"Um, hello?" Bessy broke in again. "Sorry to interrupt this celebration, but Jack is bound to wake up sometime! What are we gonna do then?"

Abby looked up and smiled with a thought. "I have a great idea."

*****

Jack stirred and gradually opened his eyes, the world spinning around him. "Huh? Wha happened? Otis..."

He looked down and noticed rope tied around his legs and feet. He tried to wriggle free, but the rope was too tight. "What the hell is this?! Someone get me outta here!"

"Hi Jack," greeted Abby in a smuck, taunting tone. "Boy, looks like someone's learned a lesson indeed."

Jack clenched his teeth in anger. "Abby, you get me out of here or you'll be sorry when I do get out!"

"Really?" Abby smiled cleverly. "We'll see about that."

Suddenly, a shiny, beautiful Mercedes convertible pulled up at the farm. The door opened and out came a beautiful, cream colored cow with shiny, beautiful black hair, half down and half tied up in a bun with a purple ribbon. She had a glamorous face with long eyelashes and light purple eyeshadow, and also a rather skinny body. It was Abby's vain cousin, Veronica. She had come to the barnyard once before in search of diamonds, and had manipulated all the lovestruck guys into digging up the precious stones for her. Veronica was an attractive beauty and a jewel to any eye; especially guys. She contained a certain flair, and as she walked towards Abby, she gracefully swung her hips with each step, hoof placed on her left hip.

"What is it, Abby?" she called. "What was _so_ important that I had to rush right over here?"

"Right here," Abby grimly smiled and motioned to Jack. "Jack, meet my cousin, Veronica." At first sight of Veronica, Jack's eyes practically turned to hearts. She was such a beautiful cow; the prettiest he had ever laid eyes on.

Veronica's eyes fell upon him, and a smile gradually filled her face. "Well, well, well. Aren't you handsome?"

Jack chuckled and goofily said, "You're very attractive yourself, madam."

Otis arrived just in time to see Abby untying Jack and Jack quickly running up to Veronica's side. Otis laughed and made his way over to Abby. "So, I take it Jack is interested in Veronica?"

"Yep!"

Otis tried his hardest to resist Abby's glamorous cousin; last time she had visited he was head over hooves for her, until he had realized how selfish she was. Therefore he refused to even make eye contact with her; he had become too attached to Abby, anyways.

"So, Jack," Abby said in a deviant tone, "you're over me so soon? What happened to you enslaving me as your girlfriend?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "That was before I met Veronica. Sorry, Abby, I'm over you."

"Oh, I don't know how I'll ever live this through!" Abby sarcastically exclaimed with a laugh. Otis hadn't realized how successful this plan was going to work out - Jack being attracted to Veronica's beauty so much that he forgets about Abby. _I guess he only cares about looks,_ Otis thought angrily. _Abby's got both; beauty on the outside and inside._

Jack and Veronica both hopped into Veronica's car before Veronica simply said, "Jack's coming to live with me at my farm. Later!" Without a goodbye, Veronica immediately drove off with Jack in the passenger seat.

"That was fast," Abby remarked. "I guess they both have a lot in common. They only care about looks."

"He makes her happy now, but wait 'til she decides to dump him someday," Otis laughed.

Abby paused and gave the idea a thought, but then joined Otis in laughter. The two laughed while they watched Veronica's car grow smaller and smaller. Little did Veronica know, she was biting off more than she could chew. At least Jack was finally gone.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? 8D Longest chapter I've ever written! The reason why it took me so long to update is because I've been up to my head in school work, and this chapter took an _extremely _long time time to write. I know I promised to update earlier; I'm sorry! D=**

**Pig ate horse manure? O_O Eww, pigs will be pigs!**

**So that's what happened to Daisy and lil' Ben. Well, that's my version. If BatB ever comes out with an episode explaining what happened to Daisy, I'll change it around. **

**Awww, don't you think the Otis+Abby parts were sweet? =) I tried to make them as romantic as possible. Just wait until the next chapter. x3**

**I also want to give credit to the last part of the chapter; the idea between Jack and Veronica was originally made up by my friend G (Gewlicious). She has an awesome Penguins of Madagascar story for Skipper+Marlene called "Innocent". Go check it out; it ROCKS!!! =) **

**And what'd you think about the fight between Otis and Jack??? GO OTIS!! What a sweet guy he is to Abby. ;3**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**P.S. TEN new Back at the Barnyard episodes from October 4 - 8, and my birthday is October 7! SQUEE! It was meant to be! 8D Can't wait.**


	18. At Long Last

Abby sat in her stall, thinking. She rested her head on her hoof and she sighed contently. Jack was finally gone, and she had her freedom back. She owed it all to Otis. In fact, Abby had been quite surprised. A few instances in the past Otis had acted rather cowardly, like the time his childhood bully, Krouser Krebs visited the barnyard. She had never seen this strong, courageous side of Otis before, and it only sparked her feelings for him even more. Bessy had told her once of the time he had defeated a pack of coyotes that were invading the barnyard, but that was long before she had arrived at the farm.

_I can't believe he did that for me_, she thought with a grin. _He never gave up, never backed down, and practically knocked the living daylight out of Jack in fury, all for me._ Abby remembered how Otis had immediately rushed to Abby's side. He was so brave, so sweet, so compassionate...and Abby had very well noticed Otis's reaction when her feelings led her to kiss him. She remembered his grin, the glimmer in his eyes, the strength and determination he gained right afterward. Abby blushed as she recalled Otis calling her beautiful and "his girl" to Jack. His blue eyes, muscular arms and chest, handsome, gentle smile, soothing voice, hidden compassion and sweetness, and couragousness and strength were all enough to make Abby drop dead in the warmest sensation.

Abby found herself making way towards her "Super Secret Drawer", pulling out the key hidden in her hair, and turning the lock, as she had done a couple weeks ago (before Jack had arrived). The drawer unlocked with a beep and her love shrine to Otis slid up once again. She hadn't accessed it since Jack arrived, for she had been dealing with mixed feelings between Jack and Otis. Abby realized that all this time, she hadn't cared about Jack at all.

Abby smiled and stared dreamily at the pictures of Otis pasted on her shrine. She was in love with him, and couldn't hide it any longer. Abby no longer cared if the others new, nor did she care if she was teased about it. _Anyways, it's not my fault they can't find a boyfriend or girlfriend_, she thought with a laugh.

Abby's train of thought was interrupted when she heard a knock at her stall door. Instinctively, she closed and locked her love shrine back up; even though it was no longer a secret she liked Otis, she still wanted to her love shrine to remain secret and private to her. Abby walked over to the stall door and, upon opening it, was greeted by Bessy. She smiled at her friend and greeted, "Hey, Bessy!"

"Hi, girl," Bessy smiled back, and Abby led her into the stall. "I just wanted to check up on you. Everything okay?"

"Yes," Abby grinned. "Everything's better than it ever was. Thanks so much for your help."

"Don't thank me," she shook her head, "thank Dum-...I mean, Otis."

This surprised Abby; Bessy had for once stopped herself from insulting Otis. Had her respect for him grown?

"You know Abby," Bessy continued, "I always knew Otis to be a stupid, moronic coward...but he really surprised me."

Abby chuckled, for this was Bessy's way of complimenting Otis.

Bessy met Abby, face to face, and looked into her eyes, saying with deep meaning, "I always doubted Otis ever liked you, honey, because he often hurt you. But he proved me wrong today. Abby, he really cares about you."

Abby radiantly beamed; she felt her heart leap for joy and tingles begin to spark up in her body. "You're probably right, Bessy. Thanks for being a supportive friend." She paused before adding, "You know, Otis is a much better guy than you think him to be."

Bessy looked down for a moment, as if studying upon what Abby had just said. Moments of silence passed by, but she finally returned her gaze to Abby and smiled. "Go. Find Otis and tell him how you feel."

Abby was shocked and confused; Bessy was actually encouraging her and Otis to become a couple? This was certainly a first! Ever since Abby had met Bessy, she had grown used to complaints, insults, and sarcasm, but for once her friend was being supportive of her feelings towards Otis, even when she disliked him. Abby hesitated, but nodded, "Okay."

As Abby turned back out of her stall and began to search for Otis, Bessy called back from behind, "By the way, I never said I hated Otis. He just urks me, is all."

Abby turned around and smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

Bessy returned the smile and winked. "Now go."

****

Abby found Otis in his stall, watching some sort of zombie movie. She lightly knocked on his door, and the movie immediately paused and she heard hoofsteps coming closer to the door. The stall door swung open, and Otis's face brightened with a large smile as he saw Abby. "Hi Abby," he greeted.

"Hi Otis. Whatcha doing?"

"Just watching Zombie Cows. What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something," Abby replied, eyes fixed nervously on the ground.

"What is it, Abby?"

Abby tried to figure out the perfect way to tell Otis her feelings. _Should I just come out and say it? Should I gradually make my way towards it? How should I put it in words? Gosh, this is harder than I thought..._

"I, um..." Abby nervously pondered through ideas in her brain. _How do I tell him?_ Suddenly, it dawned on her. She knew exactly what to do.

Abby found herself reaching into her hair and pulling out the key to her "Super Secret Drawer". She opened up Otis's large hoof and placed the key in it.

"What's this?" Otis confusedly asked.

"Remember that one time you thought I wrote you a love letter, but it was really Pig's letter he wrote to Flaky Tarts?"

"Yeah."

"And remember you went into my stall and tried to open my Super Secret Drawer?"

Abby saw Otis turn slightly red; she guessed it must've been embarrassing to Otis for her to find him in her stall.

"Y-yes," Otis hesitated.

"Well," Abby took a deep breath. This was it; no turning back now. It was about time Otis knew that she still had feelings for him. "I want to show you what's in my secret drawer."

Otis's eyes widened in shock. "Really? Why?"

"Just wait and see." Abby led Otis into her stall and they both approached the forbidden drawer. Upon entering, she noticed Bessy had gone; it was just the two of them. Abby twirled the end of her braid with her hoof nervously, and whispered, "Open it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Otis slid the key into the lock, causing Abby's heart to thud rapidly. He turned the key into place, when finally a beep told him that the drawer was unlocked. The love shrine immediately slid up. Abby's heart pounded, and she fixed her eyes onto the ground again as she felt her face flood red-hot.

When she finally looked up, Abby saw Otis just staring astonished at the shrine, eyes wide and mouth open. After a few moments more, he fixed his gaze on her. "Abby...you really do have a love shrine to me?"

Abby nodded.

A massive smile filled Otis's face, his eyes twinkled, and his cheeks blushed red. "You really do like me, then? All this time since we escaped the corn monster?"

"Yes," Abby whispered. "I never let it go; I've had a giant crush on you since I met you. And the way you stood up for me to Jack...that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome, Abby," Otis replied in his soft, cooing voice. "Truth is, I've always liked you since the day you were brought to the barnyard. When Daisy was taken from me, I'd never thought I'd feel this way again. But I do."

Abby winced at the thought of Daisy; Bessy had told her stories before of Daisy and how she and Otis had practically become engaged. Abby never believed she could match up to Otis's first love. A grin filled her face, and her heart beat what seemed 1,000,000x in excitement. Otis liked her this whole time! How foolish they had been for hiding their feelings all this time, when they had both felt the same way towards each other!

Abby and Otis's eyes both enlarged in joy and compassion, just like they had done when they admitted their feelings inside the corn monster. "Now _I've_ got something to show _you_, Abigail," whispered Otis.

Otis retreated into his stall, and returned back out with his portable boombox. He motioned for Abby to follow him.

****

Otis led Abby up to Ben's Hill, the hill of which Otis's father Ben loved to sit atop of and the place containing his grave. Otis placed his boombox on the ground and softly, yet rather nervously, smiled and said, "You know, we still haven't gotten to dance."

"I'd love to dance, Otis," Abby beamed.

Otis pressed the "Play" button on his boombox, and the song "What About Love?" by Heart began to play. Abby and Otis grew close to each other, and Abby wrapped her arms over Otis's shoulders. Stronger tingling sensations filled Abby with joy as Otis placed his hoofs on her hips, and the warm sensations filled all of Abby's insides at the closeness of their two bodies. They slowly began to dance, step by step in synch with each other, as the chorus began:

_"What about love?  
Don't you want someone to care about you?  
What about love?  
Don't let it slip away, __What about love?  
I only want to share it with you, You might need it someday"_

Abby felt warm and safe with Otis. She loved him, and she finally knew he still liked her. He had protected her when she was bullied by Jack, and he really was a strong, courageous, and golden-hearted bull. Abby laid her head on Otis's shoulder and closed her eyes, even more warmth entering her body. Her heart leaped as Otis rested his head on hers, and the two bovines were the closest they had ever been to each other.

Abby's heart sank when the song ended; she wanted to remain in the position with Otis all night. Otis turned off his boombox and sat down on the long, soft grass. Abby decided to join him. She noticed Otis wearing a comical smile on his face and chuckling.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"It's so funny," Otis looked at her, "that throughout these past years we fought and teased with each other, when this whole time we liked one another."

"I know. I'm sorry for all the times I beat you up," Abby laughed. "I liked you so much that I turned aggressive on you."

Otis smirked, "It's okay. And sorry for the times I acted like a jerk to you. I don't care what my friends think about us anymore."

"Thanks, Otis," Abby sincerely said, her eyes twinkling and gazing into his. Her back began to hurt, and she finally laid down onto the grass, with Otis joining her.

"So," Otis started, "this whole time you were with Jack you still liked me?"

"Of course," whispered Abby. "I never had feelings for Jack; there wasn't one spark I felt between us. I only agreed to be Jack's girlfriend to...make you jealous."

Otis chuckled. "Well, it worked. I'm just glad you didn't really like him."

Otis and Abby both laid in the grass, staring up at the stars in the beautiful night sky. A moment's worth of silence was broken by Otis as he nervously asked, "So...did you guys ever...kiss or anything?"

Abby broke out in laughter. "Me? Kiss _Jack_? Never! He tried to kiss me a couple times, but I wouldn't dare let him. In fact," she paused, then continued, "I've never kissed anyone before."

"Really?" Otis asked in a rather happy tone, but quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, that's too bad."

"Otis, I must ask," Abby began, changing the subject, "what makes me an equal match to Daisy?"

Otis immediately fixed his eyes on Abby at this question. "Abby, you're something more than Daisy. She was never sporty, or fun to play around or prank with, or strong and athletic, or funny like you are. I never knew I'd meet a girl like you." Otis softly spoke each word from his heart, his voice full of compassion. He softly smiled and brushed the loose strand of hair from Abby's face.

"Oh, Otis," Abby whispered joyfully. She had only encountered this night before in her dreams, but never actually thought it would come true. Abby thought back in her mind to all the memories of her and Otis throughout the past years at the barnyard.

_"What you did was mighty fine, Otis!"_

_"Aw, I just did what any other handsome, charismatic, heroic..."_

Abby felt her face moving softly towards his, her heart beating faster than ever.

_"I only entered these stupid games because I thought it would be a good way to spend time with you guys!"_

_"Oh really? Well, I only invited ya, so you'd feel welcome at the barnyard!"_

Warm and tingling sparks bounced throughout Abby's body, her face moving closer towards Otis's.

_"Well Abby, when I'm out there, reigning pain on everyone, it'll be for you."_

_"Really?!"_

Closer...

_*holding hands* "Listen Abby, we're going to do this together. You're not going to drop me. I trust you."_

_"Oh Otis...okay. I'll try."_

Abby became closer to Otis with every second, a warm sensation getting stronger and stronger...

_"Bigfoot, we musn't! I'm sorry but there's somebody else, someone I really like a lot. It's funny but you remind me of him in so many ways."_

_*Otis comes in grunting like Bigfoot and tries to attack him*_

Abby's heart danced. Otis had been jealous and was defending her from Bigfoot that whole time.

_"Otis, wait, this could be the end. And if we don't get out of this, I just want you to know that...that...I kinda like you."_

_"Really?! You know I'm always kinda a jerk to you, but - and since we're facing certain doom and all - the truth is, Abby, I like you too."_

_"Really? Oh Otis, that's wonderful."_

That had been the time they confessed their feelings to each other inside the corn monster, and they still felt the same way. Abby felt her face approaching very close to Otis's.

_"Wow, Abby, you look great! It's like seeing you for the first time. Suddenly I'm getting strange new feelings."_

_"Well it's so nice of you to notice."_

Abby grinned. Veronica had tried to manipulate Otis with her looks, but Otis had become crazy over Abby's beautiful makeover. More and more tingles filled her body as she remembered how Otis had caught her in his arms.

_"I knew little Otis would be crazy about lil' Abby. Just like big Otis is crazy about me."_

_"All lies!"_

_*Otis and Abby's clones meanwhile make out*_

Abby's heart raced and she brightly beamed as she saw Otis move his face towards hers!

_"I present you with the offer to be my bride."_

_"Yes!!!"_

Warm, tingling fireworks cracked in Abby's insides as she remembered the day Otis thought he was King Cud, and had proposed to her when she dressed up as Cleopatra. She had longed so badly to marry Otis then, and still wanted to.

Abby and Otis's faces grew closer and closer to each other. Finally, the long-awaited moment happened. Otis and Abby's lips met, and Abby felt millions of fireworks crack throughout her whole body in excitement. At long last, the moment she had dreamed of; she and Otis were kissing! Abby closed her eyes and glided her lips softly against Otis's, his soft and wet snout accompanying hers. Abby felt a new feeling; a feeling of excitement and delight she had never felt before. She wrapped her arms over Otis's shoulders, holding tight to his body. Her heart beat a billion times a second, and the warm sensation of Otis overcame anything else running through her mind. Otis was the only one that mattered. Otis was the only one she loved.

Abby and Otis continued to kiss, and Abby felt with delight Otis's tongue gently glide against hers. Abby stroked her tongue against the roof of Otis's mouth with a sigh of content. The two romantically kissed for what seemed an hour. Otis gently pulled Abby's ribbon out of her hair, allowing her soft, blonde waves to fall down loosely. He stroked his hooves through her hair as he gently continued to kiss her.

Finally, Otis released his lips from Abby's, and smiled warmly at her. "That felt so good," he said in a rather joyful, excited tone. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you."

"Oh Otis, me too," Abby whispered softly into his ear. She had finally had her first kiss, and she wouldn't want to share it with anyone besides Otis. Boy had it felt good! Abby's feelings for Otis grew stronger and stronger every second. Without giving it another thought, she found the unfinished words from before coming from her mouth. "I...love...you."

Abby saw the most delightful, glimmering, astounded look fill Otis's face; a look she had never seen before. He grinned and stroked Abby's hair once more as he whispered, "I love you too, Abby."

_At long last!_ Abby thought, her spirits dancing for joy and tears filling her eyes. _He loves me too! He LOVES me!_ Abby was so happy that she felt like proclaiming it to the world; however, it would break the moment she had with Otis.

Abby still laid pressed against Otis's body. She rested her head on his warm chest, his soothing heart beat thumping in her ears along with the rise and fall of his breath. His body heat warmed her and let her know that she was safe. Otis wrapped his arms around Abby's body and laid his head over hers.

Abby laid there, in the warmth and comfort of Otis, and happily stared up at the stars. Summer had only begun, and yet it had been the most exciting and interesting summer to ever occur at the barnyard. Abby couldn't feel happier after all that Jack had shown up at the barnyard. If it wasn't for him, this moment between her and Otis would not exist. She would never tell him she loved him, never kiss him, and never lay there under the stars wrapped in his arms. She would make sure to thank Jack if she ever saw him again someday. Abby could agree without a doubt that this was the best summer she'd ever had.

After a while, Abby's eyes gradually closed, and she drifted off to sleep in the warmth and comfort of Otis. It really was true. Nothing mattered other than each other. Love really does get in the way of everything.

**THE END.**


	19. Final Notes

I just wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and supported Love Gets In the Way. You guys mean so much to me, and you are the reason I kept my story going.

Special Thanks To:

**Gewlicious**

**FlameThrowerElite**

**RoseIsahredANDVioletTsirblou**

for supporting the whole way/almost the whole way! :)

I wanted to add a few notes on the story. I know I said I'd include Snotty Boy and Mrs. Beady in it, but I just couldn't find the right time to add them in. I will try to include them next time when I write another Back at the Barnyard story.

Also, the Otis+Abby (Obby) flashbacks I quoted in the last chapter may or may not have been all correct; I apologize. XD Keep in mind I haven't seen "Little Otis" and "King Cud" as much as the others. I know the "King Cud" one I added was probably off. XD Here are the episodes Abby's flashbacks were from (in order):

**"Chez Pig"**

**"Barnyard Games"**

**"Raging Cow"**

**"Bigtop Barnyard"**

**"Otis vs. Bigfoot"**

**"Cowman: The Uddered Avenger (movie)"**

**"Abby & Veronica"**

**"Little Otis"**

**"King Cud"**

I felt like I didn't need to add "Cupig" in there, because I already mentioned Abby's love shrine several times in the story. I also left out some minor Obby moments in other episodes, because there were so many.

**So, now I have a big question: **What should I do my story on next?

I'm stuck between deciding whether I should do a Penguins of Madagascar story next, or another Back at the Barnyard one. I have ideas for both, but I won't tell you because it is a surprise. =)

**SO, Penguins or Barnyard? Which one do YOU want me to do? I need you guys' help!! Please leave a comment/review telling me which one you like better. :) **

Thanks for everything, guys, and I'm glad you loved my story! :)

**~AngelOli16 (Grace)**


End file.
